Esposa a la fuga
by Naoko tendo
Summary: El conde Di Kurosaki ara todo  por que su joven esposa  no se separe de el y Rukia  tratara de no caer en sus redes del amor
1. Chapter 1

**Hola de nuevo a ki les dejo el argumento de una de mis historias favoritas que retomare de nuevo.**

* * *

><p>Argumento:<p>

Por fin la tenía donde la deseaba… en el lecho nupcial

Cuando Rukia Kuchiki besó al increíble conde italiano Ichigo Di Kurosaki no imaginaba que algún día acabaría casándose con él para cumplir los deseos de su difunto padre. Rukia había accedido a ser su esposa hasta que cumpliera los veintiún años…

El conde Ichigo llevaba dos años intentando controlar la pasión porque su esposa era muy joven y no quería pedirle nada hasta que no fuese lo bastante mujer para enfrentarse a él… Pero ahora que por fin tenía veintiún años… la haría suya.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 1**

—No. Rukia habló con frialdad, pero sus ojos violáceos centellearon.

—Un divorcio no. Tenga la amabilidad de informar a su cliente de que quiero una anulación.

El más joven de los abogados respiró ruidosamente y se encontró con la mirada de Uryu Ishida, que se quitó las gafas y volvió a ponérselas tras haberlas limpiado.

—Pero _contessa_ —dijo suavemente—. Lo más importante es la disolución de su matrimonio, y no cómo se va a hacer —su sonrisa apaciguadora no fue correspondida.

—Puedo decidir por mí misma lo que es importante y lo que no —dijo Rukia—. Un divorcio, incluso la modalidad de mutuo acuerdo que su cliente ofrece, sugiere que sí existió un matrimonio entre nosotros. Quiero dejar bien claro que no ha sido así. Jamás he sido la esposa del conde Ichigo di Kurosaki.

El _signor _Ishida quedó consternado.

— ¿Claro? —repitió—. Debe de haber un malentendido, _contessa_. Cualquier acuerdo entre usted y el conté di Kurosaki ha de ser privado.

—Yo no fui responsable del acuerdo de mi matrimonio, sino mi padre —respondió Rukia con contundencia—. Ni tampoco di garantías respecto a su duración. Y por favor, no me llame _contessa_. No es nada apropiado en estas circunstancias. Señorita Kuchiki es más que suficiente.

Se produjo un incómodo silencio y el _signor _Ishida sacó un fino pañuelo de lino para secarse la frente.

— ¿Hace mucho calor aquí, _signor_ —preguntó su oponente con algo más de amabilidad—. ¿Quiere que abra la ventana?

Ambos hombres reprimieron un escalofrío. Esa mañana había helado y los cuidados jardines que rodeaban Langborne Manor todavía relucían en un baño de plata. El antiguo sistema de calefacción central de la casa dejaba mucho que desear, a pesar de que el conté di Kurosaki se hubiera ofrecido a comprar uno nuevo en más de una ocasión, como bien sabía el signor Ishida.

—Es muy amable —respondió Ishida—. Pero no. Gracias —tras una pausa, se inclinó hacia delante—. _Contessa_, señorita Kuchiki, le ruego que recapacite. El divorcio sería un mero formalismo y los términos del acuerdo que propone mi cliente son más que generosos.

—No quiero nada del conde —dijo Rukia levantando la barbilla—. Cuando cumpla veintiún años, ya no podrá controlar mis asuntos. El dinero de mi padre y esta casa al fin serán míos. No necesito nada más.

Se volvió a sentar. Los rayos del sol se colaban a través de la larga vidriera de la ventana y encendían en llamas su cabello negro. El joven Pietro Celli fingía hojear los documentos de una carpeta mientras la observaba de forma un tanto indiscreta. «Demasiado delgada y pálida, y desde luego muy tensa», pensó mientras recordaba las curvas sinuosas de la última amante del conde, las cuales había podido admirar en muchas ocasiones. La futura ex mujer del conde tenía unas delicadas manos que no lucían joya alguna. Sólo Dios sabría lo que había hecho con el anillo de boda de su excelencia: el zafiro di Kurosaki, que, por supuesto, tendría que devolver. Sus ojos eran color violeta y estaban rodeados de las más largas pestañas.

« ¡_Madonna mía_. Son increíbles! Sin embargo, el resto del rostro es corriente», pensó con indiferencia. Además, era una arpía. Ichigo di Kurosaki debía de haberse casado por compromiso. « ¿Quién puede culparle?»

—A menos que, por supuesto, su cliente haya perdido mi herencia debido a un acuerdo financiero dudoso —añadió la enérgica joven sin motivo alguno—. Quizá los haya enviado para ponerme al tanto de las malas noticias.

El signor Ishida se crispó al tiempo que Pietro se quedaba boquiabierto.

—Esa es una acusación muy grave, _Signorina_ —dijo el mayor de los abogados—. Su esposo ha manejado el fideicomiso de forma ejemplar. No le quepa la menor duda. Usted será una joven adinerada —«más rica de lo que merece», su voz dio a entender.

Rukia suspiró.

—No hablaba en serio. Soy perfectamente consciente de que el conde di Kurosaki es uno de los grandes en el mundo de las finanzas, y le estoy agradecida por todo lo que ha hecho.

El abogado extendió sus manos, algo perplejo.

—Entonces, si me permite la pregunta, ¿por qué no demostrar su gratitud accediendo al plan de divorcio?

Rukia se levantó y caminó hasta la ventana. Iba vestida con una camisa de lana de color crema por dentro de unos entallados pantalones de pana negros, con un ancho cinturón de cuero alrededor de la minúscula cintura. Llevaba el cabello recogido y sujeto con un lazo negro.

—Porque, cuando me case de nuevo, quiero que la ceremonia tenga lugar en nuestra iglesia parroquial, pero el cura es muy tradicional. También tengo la intención de ir de blanco —hizo una pausa—. ¿Está todo bien claro para su cliente?

—Pero sigue casada, señorita Kuchiki —la aclaración del señor ishida fue algo brusca—. ¿No es un poco pronto para estar planeando otra boda?

—No hay tal matrimonio —dijo Rukia —. Es sólo un acuerdo de negocios cuyo plazo de vigencia toca a su fin —se dio la vuelta—. Bien, ¿les apetecería tomar una taza de té? —Su sonrisa de cortesía no le llegó a los ojos—. Me temo que el café de esta casa no es muy bueno.

El _signor_ Ishida se levantó.

—Se lo agradezco, pero no. Creo que ambos necesitamos un poco de tiempo, para pensar. Quizá podríamos tener otra reunión mañana, Signorina, en caso de que decida, recapacitar. Su excelencia no aceptará una anulación.

—Pero, ¿por qué no? —Dijo abriendo aún más sus ojos color violeta—. Seguramente él quiera librarse de mí tanto como yo de él. Merezco alguna recompensa por estos tres años de abnegado aburrimiento —añadió, encogiéndose de hombros—. Fui su anfitriona cuando era necesario, e hice la vista gorda ante su escandalosamente pública vida privada. Ahora él podría complacerme, para variar.

—Signorina, ustedes los ingleses tienen la costumbre de arrojar el guante —el tono del signor Ishida revelaba cierta inflexibilidad—. En este caso, tal desafío hacia su excelencia no es una decisión sabia.

La risa de Rukia sonó estridente.

— ¡Oh, por favor! ¿He ofendido el machismo del conde Ichigo? ¿Acaso he mellado su reputación sugiriendo que hay al menos una mujer en el mundo que no lo encuentra irresistible, y que ésa es su supuesta esposa? —Se encogió de hombros—. Bueno, lamento cualquier herida que haya podido infligir a su orgullo masculino, pero no tengo intención de cambiar de idea —se aproximó a la chimenea y tocó una campanita—. Dígale también que deberíamos empezar los trámites cuanto antes. Cumpliré veintiún años dentro de tres meses y quisiera estar soltera para entonces.

—Le transmitiré sus deseos a su excelencia —dijo el _signor_ Ishida con una pequeña y seca reverencia. «O por lo menos, una versión muy cuidada de los mismos», concluyó silenciosamente al llegar el ama de llaves para acompañarlos a la salida.

Una vez sola, Rukia se dejó caer exhausta sobre un butacón. Había hecho frente a la visita, pero tenía el estómago revuelto y las piernas le habían temblado durante toda la entrevista.

Ya estaba hecho, y aunque inseguros, había dado los primeros pasos hacia la libertad. Los abogados ya debían de estar de camino a Londres, Nueva York, o a dondequiera que Ichi se encontrase en ese momento, y con ellos viajaban las malas noticias. «Si es que en efecto lo son», pensó con una actitud defensiva. « ¿Por qué debería preocuparle no poder añadir una más a su colección cuando tiene tantas?». Se hizo un ovillo y cerró los ojos. «Oh, papá», susurró desamparada, «no me hiciste ningún favor cuando me empujaste hacia esta farsa de matrimonio. Nunca, nunca tenía que haber accedido, pero ¿qué otra cosa podría haber hecho cuando estando tan enfermo me hiciste prometerlo?»

Por lo menos no era una cadena perpetua. El conde Ichigo había mantenido su palabra al respecto. Además, sólo accedió a casarse con ella para saldar una deuda con su padre. «Sin lugar a dudas, yo hubiera sido la última esposa que hubiera elegido en circunstancias normales», se dijo a sí misma. «Y no es que me importara lo que él pensaba o quería en aquel momento, cuando estaba tan dolida por la marcha de Kaien. Entonces me sentía tan sola y humillada, que si el Conde Drácula se me hubiera declarado, probablemente habría aceptado».

Pero Ichigo no era precisamente un vampiro. Era más bien una pantera negra, siempre rondando las junglas financieras en busca de una presa. Cómo había llegado hasta su padre seguía siendo uno de los grandes misterios de la vida.

Rukia lo había visto por primera vez a la edad de diecisiete años, al llegar a casa para pasar las vacaciones de Navidad. Había irrumpido en el despacho de su padre como de costumbre, pero al abrir la puerta se había encontrado con un joven desconocido.

Él se levantó al instante y Rukia se paró en seco, boquiabierta a causa de tan turbadora sorpresa. Se llevó una confusa pero vivida impresión de extraño cabello anaranjado y su piel bronceada, sin olvidar los ojos miel con ondulantes destellos ámbar y dorados que parecían observarla minuciosamente. Entonces vio cómo los firmes labios de aquel hombre dibujaban una mueca burlona y la piel se le erizó.

—Papá, lo siento. No me di cuenta de que estabas reunido —se apresuró a decir con un ligero tartamudeo.

—No pasa nada querida. Estoy seguro de que el conde di Kurosaki disculpará tu repentina llegada —su padre se había levantado para tomarla de las manos y darle un beso, pero su saludo le pareció un tanto apagado—. ¿No es así, Ichigo?

—Ha sido una interrupción encantadora —la voz de aquel extraño era grave y profunda, y su inglés era impecable. Dio un paso adelante y tomó la mano que ella le ofrecía con torpeza—. Así que ésta es su Rukia, _signore_.

Su tacto era suave y Rukia sintió un repentino vuelco de sensaciones, tan inesperadas como desconocidas. Había sido como recibir una descarga eléctrica, e intentó liberar sus dedos rápidamente al tiempo que le decía que su nombre era Rukia, y no una versión italianizada del mismo.

En ese momento, su mano fue liberada. El conde había notado su rechazo y reaccionó inmediatamente.

—Es un placer conocerla, Signorina —dijo con perfecta cortesía, mirando a _sir _Byakuya Kuchiki—. Amigo mío, es usted un hombre afortunado.

—Yo también lo creo… Ahora corre y, deshaz la maleta, mi niña. Nos vemos más tarde, a la hora del té.

Al recordar aquel día, Rukia pensó que lo normal habría sido librarse de los zapatos de una patada y acurrucarse en esa misma silla esperando a que su padre terminase. «Sin embargo, de alguna forma sabía que no se me permitiría saludar como de costumbre, y que todo estaba en proceso de cambio. Pero no sabía hasta qué punto».

Al volver al vestíbulo con cierta reticencia, se había encontrado con la señora Penistone, el ama de llaves, que parecía algo impaciente.

—Oh, señorita Rukia, tenía que haberle dicho que no podía molestar a su padre —dijo ofreciendo una disculpa—. Espero que no esté enojado.

—No lo parecía —rukia agarró su equipaje y empezó a subir las escaleras—. No se preocupe por ello, querida Penny. Vamos a tomar el té todos juntos y me disculparé de nuevo cuando el invitado se haya marchado.

—Oh, pero no se va —dijo la señora Penistone—. Se va a quedar para pasar las Navidades. Ayer su padre me dijo que preparase la Habitación de Oro para él.

— ¿En serio? —la noticia la hizo parar en seco—. Pero él nunca tiene invitados en Navidad. Solamente celebra el Boxing Day con unos cuantos invitados.

—Bueno, este año no, señorita Rukia —la señora frunció los labios—. Ha invitado a todo el vecindario.

— ¿Incluso a los Shiba de High Gables? —Rukia intentó que su comentario sonase casual—. ¡Dios mío! Está tirando la casa por la ventana.

«Sí que debe de querer impresionar al conde», pensó Rukia de camino a su dormitorio. Pero si eso significaba que Kaien Shiba iría a la fiesta, entonces sí debía estar agradecida a aquel inesperado intruso.

«Mi maravilloso Kaien», susurró en silencio y sonrió mientras evocaba su imagen. Pero el semblante que apareció era muy distinto. No se trataba de los rasgos juveniles de Kaien, sino de un rostro apiñonado y mayor que la observaba con una leve sonrisa. Era una cara poderosa y típicamente masculina, de rasgos duros, prominentes pómulos y una nariz aquilina. Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo resultaba atractiva.

De pronto recordó a su profesora de arte cuando se había referido al protagonista de algún cuadro renacentista como a «uno de los ángeles caídos». «Ahora sé exactamente lo que quería decir», pensó Rukia, y un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo al no percibir ni un atisbo de suavidad en Ichigo di Kurosaki. La inflexible severidad de su boca y mandíbula, así como la fría arrogancia de su mirada parecían lanzar una advertencia al mundo. Mientras deshacía la maleta, decidió qué hacer si el conde volvía a observarla de esa forma. «Y no es que sea probable», concluyó la joven. No obstante, si ocurría de nuevo, le devolvería la mirada con calma y frialdad, pero con la arrogancia suficiente para hacerle darse cuenta de que semejante escrutinio no era bienvenido.

Rukia no tardó en darse cuenta de que aquellos planes eran inútiles, ya que parecía ser invisible para el conde. La trataba con una cortesía distante que la dejaba helada. «Un adulto con poca paciencia tratando con una niña», había pensado hirviendo de rabia.

Y para colmo de males, su padre parecía algo preocupado. Apenas lo veía porque pasaba mucho tiempo con el conde di Kurosaki, y no había podido evitar pensar que aquéllos no eran los típicos preparativos navideños, a pesar de haberse dicho una y otra vez que su padre tenía todo el derecho a invitar a quien quisiera. Sin embargo, desde la muerte de su madre cinco años antes, se había acostumbrado a tenerlo para ella durante las vacaciones y deseaba que el conde di Kurosaki hubiese hecho la visita en otro momento. Es más, empezaba a sentirse como si fuera ella la intrusa y su presencia fuera un obstáculo para los negocios de su padre. Debían de estar preparando un gran acuerdo, pero no era una buena idea preguntar.

Su padre nunca le había hablado acerca de su imperio inmobiliario, repitiéndole una y otra vez que era muy joven para entender. Además, le había dejado claro que su única hija no desempeñaría ningún papel en la futura gestión de la compañía, y ella sabía que todo hubiese sido distinto de haber sido un chico. «Papá el dinosaurio», había pensado Rukia con un pequeño suspiro.

Contando con la aprobación de su padre, sus profesores la habían animado a estudiar Bellas Artes en la universidad. Y si bien la idea le resultaba atractiva, tampoco había sentido un entusiasmo arrollador. Además, como Kaien ya formaba parte de su vida, su futuro tomaría un camino muy diferente.

Los Shiba y los Kuchiki nunca se habían llevado muy bien, y aunque Kaien, el sobrino del señor Shiba, solía visitarlos con frecuencia, no había reparado en Rukia hasta el verano anterior, cuando la habían invitado a High Gables una tarde de domingo para jugar al tenis. La invitación había sido cosa de Halibel, una rubia de largas piernas tres años mayor que Rukia y única hija de los Shiba. Con su típico desenfado, le había dicho que sólo la invitaban para cuadrar el número de invitados porque alguien había dicho que no en el último momento.

«Un comienzo poco prometedor…», pensó la joven. Pero cuando Kaien le sonrió y propuso que fuese su compañera, Rukia se sintió mucho mejor. Y al ganar, pensó que su admiración por ella crecía por momentos. Desde entonces, Kaien hizo que la invitaran casi todos los días a jugar al tenis o a nadar en la piscina, a pesar de que Halibel no hacía ningún esfuerzo por ocultar el disgusto. Rukia se dijo que su malicia no tenía importancia. Se estaba enamorando de Kaien y no le preocupaba quién lo supiese. Además, él parecía sentir lo mismo. Todo lo que le decía y hacía parecía apuntar a una promesa de futuro. Sin embargo, no podía haber ningún reconocimiento formal de su relación hasta pasado al menos un año, y ambos eran conscientes de ello. Tendría que convencer a su padre, lo cual no sería tarea fácil, sobre todo porque Kaien estaba buscando trabajo.

—No quiero presentarme ante él con las manos vacías —le había dicho Kaien con tristeza en más de una ocasión—. Nadie será lo suficientemente bueno para su encantadora niña.

Rukia no tuvo más remedio que darle la razón. Sólo la consolaba saber que una vez su padre llegara a conocer a Kaien, le caería bien. El Boxing Day sería la oportunidad ideal para que estrecharan los lazos. Pero primero tuvo que pasar el día de Navidad, lo cual fue más fácil de lo esperado porque su padre, consciente de que la había dejado a un lado, se esforzó por volver a ser el amigo cariñoso al que estaba acostumbrada.

Sólo hubo un momento embarazoso. Ichigo di Kurosaki le agradeció cortésmente el libro sobre historia local que supuestamente ella le había regalado, cuando en realidad no se había preocupado de comprarle nada. Todo había sido cosa de su padre, y la joven no pudo sino balbucear una torpe muestra de agradecimiento al tiempo que la irónica mirada del conde la hacía ruborizar. Él le había regalado una docena de finos pañuelos, adornados con encaje italiano hecho a mano. «Correcto y aburrido», concluyó Rukia. No era más que un regalo por obligación.

Esa misma tarde, sintió un gran alivio al verle ir a dar un paseo. Por fin se quedaba a solas con su padre para jugar la tradicional partida de backgammon.

— ¿Qué te parece Ichigo? —le preguntó su padre mientras ella preparaba el tablero para jugar.

—Trato de no pensar en él —dijo intentando parecer indiferente.

Por un instante, pensó que su padre había fruncido el ceño, pero concluyó que tenía la típica expresión de concentración profunda.

—Has mejorado.

Rukia hizo una mueca.

—Me dejas ganar —dijo ella mientras depositaba el tablero y las fichas en el interior de la caja de cuero.

—Tonterías —concluyó su padre mientras se levantaba para atizar la lumbre.

En ese momento, Rukia notó que el ama de llaves estaba haciéndole señas y fue tras ella.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Ha llegado algo para usted, señorita Rukia. Por la puerta de atrás —la señora Penistone tenía una expresión picara—. Lo trajo un joven muy amable.

—Oh —Rukia se sonrojó cuando la señora le enseñó un pequeño paquete plano envuelto en papel navideño. «Tiene que ser de Kaien», pensó mientras se le aceleraba el corazón. Se lo llevaría a su habitación y lo abriría en privado.

Al pasar por el pasillo superior, sacó la diminuta tarjeta de su envoltorio y leyó el mensaje manuscrito. Para Rukia, la chica de mis sueños. Incapaz de aguantar la curiosidad, arrancó el envoltorio y se detuvo a contemplar lo que contenía. Era ropa interior, muy distinta a la que ella siempre había llevado. Había un sujetador compuesto por dos triángulos de transparente gasa negra unidos por una estrecha cinta, y un tanga a juego.

Rukia se sintió confusa. Hasta entonces, el noviazgo con Kaien había sido muy comedido, aunque sí había habido ocasiones en que sus besos sutiles la habían hecho ansiar algo más. Él siempre había dicho que podía esperar, que merecía la pena esperar por ella…

Hasta entonces. « ¿Es ésta la imagen que Kaien tiene de mí? ¿Es así como me ve?», se había preguntado mientras un suave calor le recorría la piel. «Y si es así… «

—Rukia.

No había oído la puerta de la Habitación de Oro, y mucho menos sus pasos al acercarse. Sin embargo, ante sus ojos estaba el mismísimo Ichigo di Kurosaki. Arrancada de su fantasía, se dio un susto tremendo y la minúscula lencería se le deslizó entre los dedos junto con la tarjeta. Emily se quedó de piedra.

—Oh, Dios mío —se lamentó en voz baja, al agacharse para recogerla. Pero Ichigo di Kurosaki ya se estaba incorporando: las prendas colgaban burlonas de su dedo índice.

— ¿Un regalo de un admirador? —dijo levantando las cejas. Su tono sonó frío e imparcial.

—Eso no es asunto suyo —si bien antes se había sonrojado, ahora estaba ardiendo de la cabeza a los pies. ¿Por qué no había esperado a encontrarse en su habitación antes de abrir el paquete? Que él, de entre todos los hombres, hubiera tenido que ver el regalo de Kaien…

— ¿Me las devuelve por favor?

—_Certamente_ —las soltó con desdén dentro del envoltorio.

Rukia se mordió los labios. Todo lo que quería hacer en ese momento era huir y morir en un lugar dónde nunca pudieran encontrarla, pero no quería que el conde le contara lo ocurrido a su padre, así que tendría que hacer algo.

—Creía, creía que estaba dando un paseo —dijo en un tono afectado.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Tu padre me pidió que volviese a tiempo para tomar el té. Por lo visto era una ocasión muy especial —comentó mientras echaba un vistazo al sujetador y al tanga, con una mueca en los labios—. Veo que tenía razón.

—Se suponía que eran una broma —dijo Rukia rápidamente—. Pero creo que a papá no le haría gracia.

—Entonces no deberíamos preocuparlo.

—No —dijo Rukia—. Gracias —añadió con reticencia.

Esperó unos segundos, pero él no hizo ningún amago de moverse. Notó que la observaba fijamente.

La joven carraspeó.

—Sé lo que debe de estar pensando…

—No —dijo suavemente—. No lo sabes —le entregó la carta con el mensaje de Kaien—. De hecho, yo también estoy disfrutando de una fantasía, pero en la mía no hay ningún tipo de ropa.

Le soltó una fría sonrisa impersonal y siguió su camino, dejando a Rukia sin aliento. Ella pasó un largo rato en su habitación, tratando de reunir el valor suficiente para bajar. Su padre notaría su pérdida de apetito, lo cual le daría más oportunidades al infame y detestable conde di Kurosaki para divertirse a su costa. Además, una chica a la que su novio acababa de regalar lencería sugerente en secreto no podía hacerse la remilgada ante una inofensiva insinuación sexual. Pero, desde cualquier punto de vista, el recuerdo aún la hacía retorcerse de vergüenza. «Sólo deseo que termine los negocios con papá y se marche», pensó mientras volvía a poner la ropa interior en el envoltorio y la enterraba en el fondo de un cajón. Al final, no tuvo más remedio que bajar al salón.

— ¿Y bien? —Kaien le dijo al oído—. ¿Lo llevas puesto?

Rukia echó un vistazo a su ropa: una camisa de seda blanca con un largo cuello puritano, y una falda de terciopelo en tonos turquesa y azul oscuro que le llegaba hasta los tobillos.

—Eh… no —dijo con tono apaciguador—. No quedaba bien debajo de esta ropa.

—Bueno, tal vez —asintió un tanto contrariado—. Dime algo, eh, ¿nunca te cansas de jugar a ser la niña de papá? Ya eres una adulta. ¿No es hora de que crezcas y empieces a ser una mujer? ¿Mi mujer, para ser exactos?

A Rukia se le cortó la respiración.

—Pensé que habíamos acordado esperar.

— ¡Por Dios! He esperado mucho. No seas así, cariño. Soy humano y no soporto irme de tu lado con este deseo dentro.

Sintió el rubor en las mejillas y miró a su alrededor desconcertada.

—Kaien, baja la voz. Alguien podría oírte.

— ¿Qué van a oír? ¿Que te deseo? Eso no es una sorpresa para nadie del vecindario, excepto tal vez para tu padre —dijo acercándose peligrosamente—. ¿No hay alguna manera de que podamos estar juntos, amor mío?

— ¿Quieres decir esta noche? —Rukia no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo—. Soy la anfitriona de mi padre. No puedo esfumarme así como así. Además, he de asegurarme de que nuestro invitado conozca a todo el mundo —añadió con un toque de amargura.

— ¿Te refieres al tipo alto de aspecto mediterráneo que anda por el pueblo últimamente? Yo no me preocuparía mucho de él.

—Pero yo tengo que preocuparme. Ayer me metí en un buen lío por estar en mi habitación cuando debía haber estado atendiéndole —Rukia suspiró—. Así que ahora he de compensarle por la grosería de ayer procurando que no se aburra, llenándole la copa vacía y todo eso.

—Entonces tienes un problema —le advirtió Kaien—. Todas las mujeres de la sala babean a su alrededor. Tendrías que matar para llegar hasta él —su voz se hundió en un persuasivo susurro—. Cariño, ésta es una casa grande. ¿Hay algún sitio adonde podamos ir sólo un rato?

Rukia se mordió los labios. ¿Era así como él quería que fuese su primera vez juntos? ¿Un encuentro furtivo en alguna habitación vacía bajo la amenaza de ser descubiertos?

—Kaien, no puedo. Seguro que mi padre me echa en falta y no podemos correr ese riesgo.

—Entonces más tarde, cuando la fiesta haya terminado —su voz sonó impaciente—. Volveré por el jardín dentro de un par de horas. Deja el invernadero abierto. ¿De acuerdo? —Hizo una pausa—. Por favor, amor mío. Significaría tanto para mí saber que ya estás lista para entregarte a mí.

Todavía llena de dudas, Rukia accedió.

—Si… eso es lo que quieres…

La sonrisa de Kaien fue triunfal.

—Oh, tú también lo desearás, nena. Te lo prometo. Y ponte mi regalo. ¿Eh?

Rukia se alejó. Tenía la boca seca y el corazón le palpitaba de una forma muy desagradable. Algo la hizo mirar al extremo opuesto de la habitación y se dio cuenta de que, aunque asediado por admiradores, Ichigo di Kurosaki la estaba observando con rostro impasible.

Estuvo en vilo durante toda la velada. Se paseó entre los invitados, hablando y riendo, pero era incapaz de recordar lo que había dicho. Además, parecía que Kaien había tenido razón respecto a Ichigo di Kurosaki y su habilidad para atraer a aquellas mujeres. Halibel Shiba estaba tan pegada a él, que sólo habrían podido arrancarla de allí a la fuerza. Y todo eso probaba, pensó Rukia con mordacidad, que había quienes tenían mal gusto.

Pese a todo, había sido una buena fiesta. Todos los invitados lamentaban tener que marcharse. En el vestíbulo, alguien sacó una ramita de muérdago y todos se dieron besos entre risas y aplausos. A Rukia le tocó una buena parte de los mismos, los cuales devolvió con falsas sonrisas radiantes. Sin embargo, Kaien no apareció por ninguna parte.

—No vi marcharse a los Shiba —dijo con indiferencia.

—Se fueron hace casi una hora —respondió sir Byakuya—. Excepto la chica, Halibel —añadió con un gesto de desaprobación—. Se quedó hasta muy tarde tras haber convencido a Ichigo para que la llevase a casa.

«Vaya. ¿Por qué no me sorprende?», pensó Rukia con ironía.

Las tareas de limpieza tras la fiesta terminaron pronto gracias a la rapidez y eficacia del personal y Rukia pudo retirarse a su habitación, no sin antes escabullirse sigilosamente por el comedor para desbloquear la puerta del invernadero. Sólo cabía esperar que el ama de llaves no decidiera llevar a cabo una comprobación de última hora. ¿O era eso lo que realmente deseaba?

Una profunda inquietud se apoderó de ella mientras se desvestía y tomaba una ducha. Con cierta reticencia, se puso el sujetador y el tanga, pero no consiguió verse o sentirse sexy, sino incómoda e increíblemente estúpida. Pero si era eso lo que Kaien quería… Daba igual. Se cubriría un poco enfundándose en su oscuro vestido de terciopelo verde.

Rukia se preguntó por qué estaba dudando. Aquella noche sería un momento crucial, en el que por fin se entregaría al hombre al que amaba. Y sería maravilloso porque él haría que fuese así.

Tras respirar profundamente salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta con sumo cuidado. Y así, se deslizó silenciosamente por la penumbra de las escaleras para acudir a la cita.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola al pareser muchos se extrañan sobre la historia original mente yo la adapto pero como el portal la borro en una ocasion pues tuve que crear a otra autora que la publicara talvez la conoscan como lutzya tendo pues les dire que soy yo y que traigo devuelta esta historia por que es una de mis favoritas.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2.<strong>

Tres años después, Rukia aún recordaba el tacto de la alfombra bajo sus pies descalzos, las sombras que distorsionaban los objetos más comunes… A cada paso había esperado que las luces se encendieran y su padre la sorprendiera. Sin duda, él la habría creído al decirle que no podía dormir porque nunca le había dado motivos para desconfiar, o no lo había hecho hasta entonces, pensó al tiempo que se le hacía un nudo en la garganta.

Más de una vez se sintió tentada a darse la vuelta y buscar alguna disculpa para Kaien. «Pero yo lo amo», se había recordado en un delirio de amor. «Debería querer hacerle feliz». En sus brazos se sentiría distinta. Sin embargo, no podía negar que había esperado tener una primera vez más romántica que aquel furtivo encuentro.

Había oído comentar a sus compañeras de colegio más sofisticadas que la primera vez no era gran cosa, sino algo por lo que uno tenía que pasar. De hecho, creía ser la única chica de sexto que no tomaba la píldora. ¿Traería Kaien protección, o tendría que arriesgarse? Rukia tragó con dificultad. Su padre se sentiría decepcionado, pero como Kaien y ella pensaban casarse…

«La situación sería más fácil si Kaien tuviese un trabajo estable», pensó algo desanimada. No podría mantener a una esposa y a un hijo sin un salario fijo ni una casa propia, y aunque su padre pudiera ofrecerle algo, no podía contar con ello.

Con un profundo suspiro, abrió la puerta del invernadero y entró tan sigilosa como un pequeño fantasma. Era uno de sus lugares favoritos de la casa. Se quedó de pie con los ojos cerrados y olió la tierra fresca. Reinaba un gran silencio. «Quizás debería darle algunos minutos de margen», pensó con desgana. No podía irse a la cama dejando la puerta exterior sin cerrar, y no quería que él llegase tarde y despertase a toda la casa.

«Oh Dios. Nunca tenía que haber accedido a esto», pensó mientras se derrumbaba en un banco y miraba la hora.

Cuando volviera a ver a Kaien, fingiría no haber estado allí. Le diría que su padre había sospechado algo y que esperaba que no se hubiera dado el paseo para nada.

Al incorporarse se dio cuenta de que estaban abriendo la puerta del jardín, y la oscura silueta de un hombre se dibujó en el umbral. Rukia se quedó petrificada al darse cuenta de que era demasiado tarde para escabullirse. «Éste es Kaien», se recordó impaciente. «Este es el hombre al que amas y deseas, y ya es hora de que te entregues de una vez y para siempre».

Entonces, respiró profundamente y se arrojó a unos brazos que rápidamente la rodearon al tiempo que ella alzaba su rostro en busca de un beso. Pero en lugar de la avidez apasionada que había esperado, se encontró con una cohibida respuesta, como si tratase de mantener su ardiente deseo a raya. Con los ojos cerrados, Rukia se entregó al placer de aquellos labios contra los suyos, a las caricias que exploraban los suaves contornos de su boca como si…

Se dio cuenta de que algo iba mal. El robusto cuerpo masculino al que se había abrazado ardiendo de deseo era más alto que el de Kaien, y definitivamente más musculoso. Aquellos besos y abrazos no eran los de su amante. Aquel aroma… le resultaba demasiado familiar. Era igual…

«Oh Dios», dijo ahogando un gemido. «Oh Dios, es… él».

Luchando por recuperar el aliento, arrancó sus labios de los de él y lo empujó violentamente.

—Déjeme en paz —dijo con voz temblorosa—. Maldita sea.

— ¿Quieres decir que esta turbadora bienvenida no iba dirigida a mí? —dijo ichigo di Kurosaki con un tono burlón—. Qué pena.

Por suerte, la soltó lo suficiente para que Rukia pudiera echarse atrás. Él encendió la luz y la pilló frotándose la boca con la mano para intentar borrar cualquier vestigio de aquel beso. En un intento por encubrir su turbación, rukia se puso a la defensiva.

— ¿Qué cree que está haciendo al entrar en este lugar como un ladrón?

Él enarcó las cejas con ironía.

— ¿Estás diciendo que me confundiste con un ladrón, y no con Kaien Shiba?

—Kaien no es asunto suyo —dijo Rukia con brusquedad.

—Oh, sí que lo es, Rukia. Y me temo que no podrá acudir a la cita esta noche.

Rukia se puso tensa.

— ¿Él se lo dijo?

—No —dijo encogiéndose de hombros—. Yo se lo dije cuando me lo encontré en el jardín.

Rukia se quedó sin aliento.

— ¿Nos estaba espiando?

—Acababa de llegar tras llevar a casa a la signorina Shiba y oí crujir la maleza de camino a la casa. Es una suerte que no haya perros en el recinto. De lo contrario él habría despertado a toda la casa, incluyendo a su padre —hizo una pausa—. Lo convencí de que la visita era inapropiada y se marchó.

— ¿Y qué le da derecho a meterse en mis asuntos? —dijo con voz entrecortada.

— ¿Quieres decir que ha habido otros? —El conde hizo una mueca de desaprobación—. Yo hubiera jurado que Kaien Shiba era el primero —echó un vistazo alrededor—. Tengo que decirte, cara, que éste es el escenario más inapropiado para la primera vez.

Rukia se quedó sin palabras, consciente de que cada centímetro de su cuerpo ardía de vergüenza.

—Es usted muy desagradable —le soltó con voz ronca.

El se echó a reír.

—No. Soy práctico. Además, tu aspirante a amante no parecía animado cuando me lo encontré hace un rato. Se le veía malhumorado. En casa de su tío, noté que había tenido una discusión familiar.

— ¡Eso no es asunto suyo!

—Estoy de acuerdo —dijo Ichigo con cordialidad—. Y por ello me disculpé y me marché inmediatamente, sin tomar el café que me habían ofrecido.

Ella le lanzó una mirada feroz.

— ¿Es por eso por lo que decidió arruinar mi encuentro con Kaien, signore, porque se le había estropeado lo de Halibel?

—Eso, mía cara, es una vulgaridad impropia de alguien como tú —dijo suavemente e hizo una pausa—. Tu padre es amigo mío, Rukia, y trataré de ahorrarle preocupaciones. Descubrir que accediste a tener un lío en secreto bajo su propio techo sería un duro golpe para él. Ese joven debería ser más respetuoso.

Rukia echó hacia atrás la cabeza.

—Resulta, signore, que Kaien y yo estamos comprometidos. Habíamos quedado en vernos esta noche para discutir nuestros planes.

El conde dio un paso hacia ella con tanta decisión que Rukia no tuvo tiempo de echarse hacia atrás. Una mano atrevida deslizó la cremallera de su vestido casi hasta la cintura, dejando al descubierto aquellos transparentes triángulos negros que apenas le cubrían los pezones.

—Me parece que no soy el único con una sórdida imaginación, signorina —dijo con desprecio—. Eres demasiado joven y encantadora para necesitar adornos tan indignos.

— ¿Cómo se atreve? —Dijo ahogando un gruñido al tiempo que trataba de cubrirse—. Oh Dios, ¿cómo se atreve a tocarme y a insultarme? ¿Y dice que es amigo de papá? Lo echará de casa cuando le cuente…

—Cuando le cuente exactamente… ¿qué? —Ichigo Di Kurosaki interrumpió sus desatinadas palabras—. ¿Lo que estabas haciendo aquí? ¿Por qué estabas vestida así? —Sacudió la cabeza—. No, Rukia. Te sugiero que guardes silencio respecto a esta noche, tal y como yo voy a hacer. Ahora, vete a tu habitación —añadió algo cansado—. Y yo cerraré aquí.

Ella no se detuvo a discutir, sino que huyó rápidamente. Ya en su habitación, se dejó caer encima de la cama y hundió el rostro en las mantas, presa de la conmoción y el disgusto.

—Quiero morir —se dijo reprimiendo un sollozo—. Porque así nunca más veré a Ichigo di Kurosaki.

Pero tenía que seguir viviendo, soportando el recuerdo de su mirada acusadora y sus crueles palabras. Además, cayó en la cuenta de que Kaien se había ido a casa sumisamente, pero ello le produjo cierto alivio.

Pasó la noche en velo, refugiada entre las sábanas. A la mañana siguiente, se levantó pálida y ojerosa, pero no tuvo más remedio que bajar a desayunar y enfrentarse a su adversario. Había ensayado una serie de discursos dignos y cortantes por si acaso él hacía algún comentario malintencionado, pero no fueron necesarios porque no estaba allí. Cuando por fin se atrevió a preguntar, su padre le dijo que Ichigo di Kurosaki se había marchado a primera hora de la mañana rumbo a Nueva York.

— ¿No es muy repentino? —logró servirse el café pese al temblor de sus manos.

Su padre se quedó sorprendido.

—No, querida. Ichigo siempre tuvo intención de marcharse tras el Boxing Day. ¿No te lo dije?

—Creo que no —dijo Rukia.

—Bueno, de todas formas se ha marchado —dijo su padre y después sonrió—. Me pidió que te transmitiera sus mejores deseos para el futuro.

—Qué amable —dijo Rukia indiferente.

Era extraño que incluso después de tres años fuera capaz de recordarlo como si hubiera pasado el día anterior. Tal vez los recuerdos desagradables permanecían más tiempo en la mente que los más amables. Y la verdad era que no había recuerdos agradables en aquella extraña relación con Ichigo di Kurosaki.

La celebración llegaría cuando él firmara los papeles que la dejarían libre para casarse con su primer amor. Se le tensaron los labios al recordar cómo había esperado tener noticias de Kaien tras aquella noche desastrosa. Pero pasados dos días, su orgullo aún no le había permitido ponerse en contacto con él.

Un día se encontró con Halibel Shiba en el pueblo.

—Eh, hola —dijo echándole la típica mirada despectiva—. ¿Dónde está ese italiano maravilloso que se hospedaba en tu casa? Quiero invitarle a nuestra fiesta de Año Nuevo.

Rukia le lanzó una fría mirada.

—Me temo que no podrá ser. Se ha marchado y no volverá más —«si mis plegarias encuentran respuesta… «.

Halibel se encogió de hombros.

—Pues estamos en las mismas. Según mi madre, Kaien va a seguir en Londres.

—Londres —repitió automáticamente.

— ¿No lo sabías? —Los ojos de Halibel centellearon con malicia y bajó el tono de voz—. Papá averiguó en Navidades que había estado tomando dinero prestado de mamá y hubo una gran pelea, así que han mandado al primo Kaien a buscarse la vida, para que pague algunas de sus deudas, si es que puede —dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa—. Sea como sea, no le dejarán volver hasta que tenga un trabajo en condiciones, así que yo en tu lugar empezaría a buscarme otro novio.

—Pero yo no soy tú. Yo creo en Kaien y estoy preparada para esperar.

Halibel se encogió de hombros otra vez.

—Allá tú. No digas que no te lo advertí —le espetó y se marchó.

«Kaien podría habérmelo dicho», pensó Rukia algo desanimada mientras hacía cola para comprar unos sellos en la oficina de correos. «Ni siquiera tuvimos ocasión de decirnos adiós por culpa de ese condenado Ichigo di Kurosaki».

Mencionar su nombre parecía tener el poder de hacerla arder de humillación y rabia, a pesar de que había hecho lo imposible por sacarlo de su mente. Aún la atormentaba cómo la había mirado aquella noche, y la mortificaba aún más que él hubiese sido el primer hombre que la había visto semidesnuda.

Una de las primeras cosas que hizo cuando él se marchó fue envolver aquella horrible lencería en papel de periódico y arrojarla al incinerador del jardín. Ya no volvería más, se dijo Rukia. Aquello había terminado para siempre. Además, por suerte Kaien estaba buscando trabajo: el primer pasó hacia unos planes de futuro; y aunque su padre no daría su brazo a torcer fácilmente, era un comienzo.

Los comentarios de Halibel no tenían importancia. Siempre le había molestado la relación que mantenían, y la decepción que había sufrido con Ichigo di Kurosaki había empeorado las cosas.

—No vamos a tener ningún invitado para Año Nuevo, ¿verdad? —dijo esa noche durante la cena.

—Nadie. ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso hay alguien a quien quisieras invitar? —preguntó su padre.

—No —se apresuró a decir—. Desde luego que no. Sólo quería asegurarme.

Sir Byakuya se quedó mirando su copa de vino.

— ¿Esperabas quizá que Ichigo se uniera a nosotros?

—Todo lo contrario.

Su padre le lanzó una larga y pensativa mirada. — ¿Por qué lo rechazas?

— ¿Es que tiene que haber una razón? —su tono era defensivo.

—Supongo que no, pero me gustaría que fuerais amigos —había un toque serio en su voz que Rukia conocía muy bien—. De ahora en adelante va a hospedarse aquí con frecuencia y, como anfitriona, quisiera que lo hicieses sentir bienvenido, querida.

—Sí. Por supuesto —dijo con tono impasible aunque sintiese furia.

Cruzó los dedos con discreción y deseó que el conde no regresara hasta que ella volviera al colegio. Tuvo suerte porque Ichigo di Kurosaki no apareció por allí, así que Rukia pudo disfrutar del resto de las vacaciones.

Poco antes de volver a clase, tuvo noticias de Kaien. Había regresado a High Gables para recoger sus cosas tras haber encontrado trabajo en una compañía de importaciones de la ciudad. Quedaron para comer en el pueblo y Kaien le dijo que aquel humilde empleo podía ser un trampolín hacia el dinero de verdad.

—Y podría viajar —le dijo exultante—. La compañía tiene sucursales por todo el mundo —la tomó de la mano—. En unos pocos meses podría ganar lo suficiente para regresar por ti.

Rukia sonrió e intentó parecer entusiasmada, pero había una desolación en su corazón que no podía explicar. Algo le decía que sus palabras eran algo improvisadas. Tal vez si no hubiera tenido pertenencias que recoger, no habría tenido noticias de él. Además, parecía haber un acuerdo entre ellos para no mencionar lo ocurrido en la fiesta, y Rukia creía merecer una explicación, por no hablar de una disculpa. Kaien debía saber que no había sido el único en tener un incómodo encuentro con Ichigo di Kurosaki. ¿Ni siquiera sentía curiosidad?

No obstante, estaba siendo injusta. Kaien estaba intentando cambiar, y ella era una de las razones, así que se despidió de él con la promesa de que la llamaría cada fin de semana. «Volverá a mí», susurró para sus adentros al decirle adiós. Pero no ocurriría pronto porque estaba demasiado ocupado. Y así, las llamadas cargadas de noticias sobre éxitos laborales y nuevas amistades empezaron a disminuir hasta que cesaron por completo.

En Semana Santa, aún seguía sin saber nada de él, y no tenía el valor de preguntar por él cuando se encontraba con alguien de la familia. Una semana más tarde, quedó destrozada cuando el anuncio de su compromiso con una joven llamada Miyako West apareció en The Times.

—Ha hecho lo mejor para él —comentó su padre en el desayuno y le pasó el periódico a Ichigo di Kurosaki, que estaba en la casa de nuevo—. Su padre es Robert West, el magnate mediático sudafricano.

El conde respondió con indiferencia, pero Rukia se percató de que la observaba fijamente. Era necesario parecer inmutable. No podía escapar a su habitación y dar rienda suelta a las lágrimas que le atenazaban el pecho, no debía derrumbarse delante de ichigo di Kurosaki. «Lo detesto por estar aquí, por saber cómo me siento», pensó.

Cuando Kaien regresó, no tenía ninguna esposa, sino que era Rukia la que llevaba casada dos años. La primera vez que llamó a su puerta, ella cayó presa de la duda.

—Nada serio. Sólo tomar una copa y hablar de los viejos tiempos —dijo intentando persuadirla—. A menos que tú marido se oponga.

—No está aquí para opinar —dijo Rukia con sequedad.

Kaien le había hablado respecto a su compromiso, que sólo había durado unos meses.

—Con Miyako no me iba bien. Su padre estaba de mi parte porque su último prometido era un drogadicto y yo parecía ser una alternativa mejor. Además, tu padre quería casarte con un aristócrata italiano, así que pensé que no tenía ninguna posibilidad. Al pedirle a Miyako que se casara conmigo, estaba intentando demostrarme a mí mismo que podía seguir adelante. Pero cuando oí que te habías casado con Ichigo di Kurosaki… —sacudió la cabeza—. Mi corazón sabía que nada cambiaría lo que sentía por ti —dijo lanzándole una intensa mirada—. La gente del pueblo dice que apenas lo ves.

—Así es. Sin contar las columnas de sociedad y las fotos de las revistas del corazón.

— ¿Y eso no te duele? —dijo sin más rodeos.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—No. ¿Por qué debería? No me casé por amor y, cuando cumpla veintiún años, el fideicomiso terminará y podré divorciarme.

El la miró fijamente como si fuera la primera vez que la veía.

—Dios mío, eh… —su voz se apagó en un susurro al tiempo que envolvía la mano de Rukia con la suya—.

¿Estás diciendo que vas a ser libre pronto, y que tú y yo podríamos tener una segunda oportunidad?

—Eso no te lo puedo asegurar. Es demasiado pronto y han pasado demasiadas cosas.

—Quiero estar contigo. Debería haberme quedado para luchar por ti, pero tenía tan poco que ofrecer. Quiero que sepas que ahora moveré cielo y tierra para recuperarte.

«Y me ha recuperado», se dijo Rukia. «Podemos olvidar los últimos tres años y… ser felices. Ya es hora de empezar», pensó al oír el timbre. Se levantó de la silla y sonrió impaciente mientras cruzaba la habitación para salir al vestíbulo, en donde la señora Penistone acababa de recibir al recién llegado.

—Kaien. ¡Qué bien! —le ofreció la mejilla esperando un beso, consciente de que el ama de llaves la observaba con gesto desaprobador. A sus ojos, Rukia todavía era una mujer casada aunque su matrimonio nunca hubiera sido convencional—. Penny, tomaremos la cena en media hora.

—Sí, señora —el ama de llaves respondió con sequedad al retirarse.

Kaien siguió a Rukia hacia el salón y cerró la puerta tras ellos.

—Cariño —dijo con pasión al tiempo que la tomaba entre sus brazos para besarla con frenesí—. ¿Ya están firmados los papeles de divorcio?

Rukia se soltó con suavidad y se acercó a uno de los sofás.

—No exactamente.

—Pero supongo que los habrán traído, ¿no?

—Seguramente. No pregunté —Rukia titubeó—. He decidido no optar por un divorcio.

— ¿Qué? —la pregunta sonó explosiva—. ¿De qué demonios está hablando? ¿Estás diciendo que has cambiado de idea respecto a mí?

Kaien parecía estar al borde de la histeria y Rukia se sorprendió.

—Por supuesto que no —le acarició la mejilla—. Una anulación sería más rápida y sencilla.

Kaien respiró hondo.

— ¿Y les dijiste eso? ¿Se lo hiciste saber a los abogados de tu marido?

. "Claro que sí. No se puede decir que estuvieran satisfechos, pero los convencí de que iba—en serio y ahora deben de estar dándole la noticia.

Hubo un profundo silencio.

— ¿Te has vuelto loca? ¿Has hecho saber a un hombre como Ichigo di Kurosaki que te quieres librar de él alegando que el matrimonio no se consumó? Dime que es una broma por favor —dijo alzando la voz.

Rukia frunció el ceño.

—No podría hablar más en serio. Es una forma mucho más honesta de terminar con esta farsa —Rukia levantó la barbilla—. Debería estar contento. Después de todo podría mencionar a todas las mujeres con las que se ha acostado.

—Bueno, desde luego tú no lo querías, así que ¿por qué debería importarte con quién pasa las noches? —Kaien se puso de pie. Empezó a pasearse por la habitación con paso inquieto y el rostro encendido por la ira—. Por Dios, llama de nuevo a los abogados. Diles que lo has pensado mejor antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque estás jugando con fuego, y no creo que quieras verlo furioso.

Rukia recordó la advertencia del señor Ishida y se le heló la sangre, pero contraatacó con un tono superficial.

—Pobre Kaien. ¿Qué te hizo hace tres años para que estés tan asustado?

—No hizo nada. Ni siquiera dijo gran cosa porque no hacía falta —dijo furioso—. Es sólo su forma de ser. A lo mejor aún no has visto su lado implacable, pero está ahí, bajo la superficie. Y yo no querría provocarle así como no me pondría delante de un toro.

— ¿Pero por qué debería enfadarse? —Rukia se encogió de hombros—. Seguro que él tampoco me desea, así que ¿por qué diablos debería importarle cómo termina el matrimonio, siempre y cuando termine?

—No es así de simple. Dios, no me mencionaste en todo esto, ¿verdad?

Rukia frunció el ceño aún más al notar la ansiedad de su voz.

—No mencioné tu nombre, pero si dejé claro que pretendía volver a casarme. No estoy avergonzada de ello, ni de ti —respiró hondo—. Creo que es hora de que el conde di Kurosaki se dé cuenta de que no siempre puede hacer su voluntad —hizo una pausa—. Tomémonos algo. Le dije a Penny que pusiera el champán a enfriar, aunque tal vez prefieras un whisky doble.

—Que sea triple —dijo Kaien de mal humor—. Y tómate uno tú, porque te aseguro que vas a necesitarlo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola se que tarde mucho en actualizar pero con las fiestas y la escuela no he podido darme tiempo ni para leer todas las nuevas historias , por otro lado que les parese el manga y el anime **

**recuerden que los personajes no me pertenecen yo solo los tomo prestados para traerles esta historia y recordar que tanto Yo como Lutzya tendo somos las mismas.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3<strong>

No quiero verle —dijo Rukia airada—. No lo haré. — ¿Y cómo vas a evitarlo? —preguntó Kaien.

—No lo sé. Pero encontraré la manera —miró el papel arrugado que tenía en la mano—. Tan pronto como reciba su carta, le escribiré y le dejaré muy claro que no voy a verle bajo ningún concepto.

Kaien la miró sorprendido.

—No creo que quieras que el viejo Yamamoto se ocupe de esto. Lo mataría.

—Por supuesto que no —respondió Rukia algo irritada—. Él es el otro fideicomisario junto a di Kurosaki, y le tiene en un pedestal. Había pensado contratar a algún abogado de éxito londinense, alguien que no saliera huyendo ante el gran conde, pero hoy me he encontrado con esto —prosiguió enfurecida—. Me dejó un mensaje diciendo que llegará a Inglaterra dentro de dos días, y que quiere verme al día siguiente —tragó con dificultad—. Y lo que es peor. Se atrevió a decirle a Penny que estaba deseando verme, y ahora ella no hace más que preguntar qué habitación debería prepararle, y qué le gustaría para cenar.

—No sabía que fuera tan romántica-.

Rukia lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Él flirtea mucho con ella —dijo impasible—. Oh.

Dios mío, Kaien, ¿qué voy a hacer? Y por favor, no me digas «ya te lo dije».

Kaien permaneció en silencio durante un momento.

—¿Le has devuelto la llamada?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Vine directamente hasta aquí para pedirte consejo.

Kaien se mordió el labio. Parecía estar tan inquieto como ella.

—¿Por qué no te pones en contacto con él? A ver si puedes quitártelo de encima accediendo a su divorcio exprés.

—Nunca —dijo furiosa.

—¿Pero qué otras opciones hay?, aparte de fugarse por supuesto.

Rukia levantó la cabeza y lo miró fijamente.

—Kaien, cariño, eres un genio —asintió entornando los ojos—. Cuando llegue, no estaré. Penny puede decirle que me marché por un tiempo indefinido sin dejar dirección de contacto.

Kaien hizo una mueca.

—Seguro que el mundo de las finanzas no puede vivir sin él, y no querrá quedarse a esperarme y parecer estúpido. Tan pronto como esté fuera de mi camino, podré poner en marcha la anulación —sonrió exultante—. Todo está controlado.

— ¿Pero adonde irás? —Preguntó Kaien—. No tienes mucho tiempo para decidir.

—A un sitio en donde nunca se le ocurra buscarme —reflexionó un instante, mordiéndose el labio inferior— No puedo usar mi pasaporte, pues podría seguirme la pista, así que tendrá que ser un lugar increíblemente inhóspito dentro del país.

Hubo otro silencio.

—A lo mejor puedo ayudarte. Unos amigos míos tienen una cabaña en Escocia, a unas pocas millas de un sitio llamado Tullabrae. La alquilan cuando están fuera.

— ¿Escocia? No creo que Ichigo sepa siquiera dónde está eso. ¿Está vacía ahora?

Kaien miró por la ventana y puso una cara rara.

—Yo diría que sí. Casi seguro.

—Dios, eso sería mi salvación. Podría alquilarla durante dos semanas. Ese tiempo bastará para hacerle creer que no merezco la pena, y no tardará en volver a Hong Kong o a París. ¿Podrías contactar con ellos?

El bajó la mirada.

—Sí. Supongo que sí —su voz sonó extraña—. Si eso es lo que quieres.

—Bueno, por supuesto que sí —Rukia estaba desconcertada—. No tengo mucho tiempo.

Él no respondió y Rukia lo miró, frunciendo el ceño.

—Cariño, ¿qué pasa? Has estado muy raro desde que llegué.

—Lo siento —dijo forzando una sonrisa—. Es sólo que… Escocia en enero… Podría hacer muy mal tiempo.

—Mucho mejor —dijo Rukia triunfante—. El conde di Kurosaki prefiere la nieve de los Alpes italianos. No le gustará la nuestra.

Kaien dudó un instante, y entonces se levantó.

—Les enviaré un email ahora —se detuvo junto a la puerta—. Le diré a Tracey que te traiga algo caliente. Cualquier cosa vale, puesto que todo sabe fatal.

Rukia arrugó la nariz.

—Gracias cariño, pero no —dijo vacilante—. ¿Les has dicho a tus tíos que la señora Whipple se marchó? Seguro que están destrozados después de tantos años. Sé cómo me sentiría si Penny decidiera marcharse.

Una vez sola, Rukia miró a su alrededor. El salón de High Gables siempre había sido una estancia muy agradable, con una hermosa alfombra china y muebles de color pastel, pero desde la marcha del ama de llaves, se veía descuidado y vacío. Los candelabros georgianos ya no estaban en la repisa de la chimenea, y la vitrina que contenía las figuritas de porcelana de Celia Aubrey estaba medio vacía.

La señora Whipple se había ido mientras los señores estaban disfrutando de unas largas vacaciones, y había sido reemplazada por Tracey Masón, una camarera a la que habían echado por su holgazanería y falta de puntualidad. Por desgracia, allí no había nadie para vigilarla excepto Kaien, que estaba cuidando de la casa y dirigiendo su propio negocio desde allí.

Pero aunque protestara por el café de Tracey, seguramente no notaría que los muebles estaban sin pulir, ni tampoco la suciedad de las ventanas. «Espero que busque una sustituía pronto porque la casa está en un estado deprimente», pensó Rukia con un suspiro. Todo eso no habría pasado si siguiera allí la señora Whipple.

Aún dolida por la muerte de su padre, Rukia se había propuesto conservar su casa tal y como era, con todo el encanto que a él le gustaba, y no tenía más remedio que admitir que Ichigo di Kurosaki le había dejado hacer su voluntad.

Se levantó impaciente y fue hacia la ventana. «Odio tener que darle la razón, pero en este caso tengo que hacerlo. Ha cumplido su parte del trato». En los meses previos al duro golpe de la enfermedad terminal de su padre, casi había llegado a acostumbrarse a sus visitas. Cuando tuvo que volver a casa al sufrir un colapso su padre, se alegró de ver a Ichigo y encontró apoyo en su amabilidad para afrontar el trauma que estaba por venir.

—He cambiado mi testamento —le dijo sir Byakuya una tarde—. Heredarás todo lo que tengo, mi niña, pero no hasta que tengas veintiún años y estés lista para asumir esa responsabilidad. Por ahora, he creado un fideicomiso y tus negocios serán administrados por Yamamoto Genryusai —hizo una pausa—. Y también por Ichigo.

A Rukia se le cortó la respiración.

—Oh, no. No puede ser verdad —protestó automáticamente—. Puedo entender lo del señor Yamamoto, pero el conde di Kurosaki es… prácticamente un extraño.

—Pensaba que ya erais amigos.

—Yo no diría tanto, aunque sí ha sido… de gran ayuda.

—La decisión es definitiva, querida —hizo una pausa—. Hay algo más. Como mi heredera, podrías terminar siendo víctima de gente sin escrúpulos y quiero que estés… bien protegida.

—He hablado de esto con Ichigo y él tiene algo que proponerte.

A Rukia se le paró el corazón.

—¿Qué, qué tipo de proposición?

—Quiere pedirte que seas su esposa —vio la conmoción en el pálido rostro su hija y la tomó de la mano—. Lógicamente, él no espera que sea un matrimonio convencional —añadió algo turbado—. Porque todavía eres joven para esa clase de compromiso —hizo una pausa—. ¿Tú deseas casarte?

—No —se apresuró a contestar.

«No con él», pensó montando en cólera. «Nunca con él».

—Entonces ichigo sólo sería tu protector legal hasta el término del fideicomiso.

Su consumido rostro esbozó una tenue sonrisa.

—Él mantendría los lobos a raya, querida.

«¿Y quién lo mantendrá a raya a él?», pensó sin atreverse a decirlo.

—¿Y cuando termine el fideicomiso…? —preguntó Rukia al final.

—Iríais cada uno por vuestro lado. Tengo su palabra.

—Pero no creo que él quiera esto.

—Quizá no —dijo su padre—. Rukia, no puedo obligarte a casarte con Ichigo di Kurosaki, pero necesito saber que no estarás sola cuando me haya ido. Te ruego que aceptes la propuesta. Por favor, hazlo por mí, querida. Podré descansar en paz si sé que alguien cuida de ti.

—Si eso es lo que quieres…

—Así es —le acarició la mano—. Ve a verlo, querida. Está esperándote en la sala de estar.

Ichigo estaba junto a la ventana cuando ella entró y la miró inmutable.

—¿Te ha dicho tu padre lo que quiero pedirte? —Rukia asintió—. Entonces, ¿te casarás conmigo, Rukia?

—Sí.

Por un momento, pensó que vendría hacia ella, y de pronto la invadió un vivido recuerdo de su abrazo y del tacto de sus labios, pero él permaneció inmóvil. De hecho, parecía haber retrocedido.

—Entonces está todo arreglado —su voz sonó fría—. Me has dado tu palabra, y también a tu padre.

—Sí —dijo levantando la barbilla.

—¿Te explicó los términos del acuerdo entre nosotros? Puedes negar o asentir con la cabeza —dijo en un tono cortante—. Ahórrame los monosílabos.

Los ojos de Rukia centellearon de rabia, pero asintió.

—Claramente espera que yo le obedezca —dijo con frialdad—. No esperará también que le ame y respete.

—No creo en los milagros —dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta con una sonrisa irónica—. Bueno, ¿vamos a ver a tu padre y le damos la buena noticia?

Al recordar sus palabras Rukia se mordió los labios. Aquel matrimonio se había convertido en un muro entre ellos.

Rukia había intentado desempeñar el insignificante papel que le había sido asignado tranquila y sumisamente, pero nunca fue fácil. Se volvió tímida y cauta delante de Ichigo, mientras que su ausencia la hacía sentir un profundo resentimiento. El había respetado el acuerdo, pero ella siempre había notado una extraña tensión entre ambos, y se ponía nerviosa al verse obligada a estar a solas con él.

«Y no tengo intención de volver a estar a solas con él. Muy pronto ni siquiera tendré que pensar en él», pensó mientras contemplaba los árboles por la ventana. Miró la hora con impaciencia. A lo mejor la cabaña no estaba disponible, pero ya encontraría otra. Quizá no había hecho bien al involucrar a Kaien. Él ya había tenido un encuentro con Ichigo di Kurosaki y a lo mejor era por eso por lo que estaba raro y de mal humor.

Estaba a punto de ir tras él para decirle que había cambiado de idea cuando Kaien apareció por la puerta.

—He reservado para pasado mañana. El vigilante va a preparar la casa.

Kaien le dio una descripción detallada de la cabaña y de cómo llegar.

—La estación más próxima es Kilrossan. Dile a la señora McEwen a qué hora llegas y te irán a buscar. Hice la reserva con tu nombre de soltera. Espero que no tengas inconveniente.

—Mucho mejor así, dadas las circunstancias. Mejor me voy a casa y hago la maleta. Tendré que tener cuidado o Penny sospechará.

—Dile lo que quiere oír —dijo Kaien—. Cuéntale que te vas a encontrar con tu esposo y que quieres darle una gran sorpresa.

—Vaya, ¿por qué no lo había pensado? —Rukia se acercó en busca de un beso—. ¿Estarás bien si Ichigo aparece por aquí haciendo preguntas?

—No lo hará. Su orgullo no se lo permite.

—Te echaré de menos. Avísame tan pronto como todo esté despejado y volveré.

—Yo también te echaré de menos.

Kaien le dio un beso apasionado. Era el primer signo de emoción que había mostrado aquella mañana y Rukia intentó corresponderle, pero le resultó algo difícil.

—Lo siento, cariño. No puedo pensar más que en irme de aquí. Por cierto, ¿qué pasó con los candelabros? —añadió Rukia de camino a la puerta.

Kaien le había rodeado los hombros con el brazo.

—¿Candelabros?

Ella señaló la chimenea.

—Aquellos de plata que estaban justo ahí.

Kaien se encogió de hombros.

—Probablemente la tía Kukaku los quitó antes de irse. Ya aparecerán.

Ella lo miró de reojo.

—Pareces algo deprimido.

—Escocia está muy lejos y dos semanas parecen una eternidad —dijo mirando al vacío.

—Pasarán pronto y volveremos a estar juntos. Y esta vez será para siempre.

Ya en el coche, se dio la vuelta para decirle adiós, Pero no había nadie y se dio cuenta de que Kaien ya había entrado. No podía soportar verla marchar. Sin embargo, en lugar de alegrarse, Rukia notó que tenía escalofríos, y se preguntó por qué.

«Todo está saliendo bien», pensó Rukia en el tren rumbo a Glasgow. Abandonar la finca había sido mucho más fácil de lo esperaba. Penny se tragó lo de encontrarse con Ichigo en Londres y una sonrisa iluminó su rostro al ver el rubor en sus mejillas, a pesar de que había sido provocado por la culpa y no por la esperanza de un feliz reencuentro.

No obstante, el ama de llaves sabía que Ichigo y ella ni siquiera compartían habitación cuando él se quedaba en la finca. De hecho, la única vez que Ichigo había entrado en su dormitorio había sido en la noche de bodas, y sólo se había quedado un momento. Su padre había muerto una semana después de anunciar el compromiso, y la boda había tenido lugar un mes más tarde. La ceremonia en el Registro Civil había sido muy sencilla, y Yamamoto Genryusai y su mujer habían sido los únicos testigos. Después, se habían marchado a Italia de luna de miel.

—Es la tradición. Además, me gustaría enseñarte mi casa. ¿Te parece bien? —le dijo Ichigo en aquella ocasión, y Rukia tragó con dificultad.

—¿No hace mucho calor en Roma en esta época?

—Hay una piscina. ¿Te gusta nadar?

De pronto, le vino a la mente la piscina de High Gables. Un Kaien sonriente intentaba salpicarla a la luz del sol.

—Solía nadar pero ya no —sin duda la habría oído suspirar.

Tenía que admitir que la casa en las afueras de Roma era preciosa, aunque resultara un tanto lúgubre con los suelos de mármol y los muebles anticuados.

Era más antigua y grande que su finca, y tenía un laberinto de pasadizos y habitaciones decorados con frescos. No obstante, muchos de ellos estaban algo descuidados. Además, una mansión así requería de mucho personal para su mantenimiento. A Rukia le resultó muy embarazoso que todos hubiesen esperado en fila para recibirla, rebosantes de emoción. «Si supieran que la nueva condesa es una farsante», había pensado la joven.

La acomodaron en una enorme habitación que tenía una cama con dosel, y las sirvientas no hicieron más que intercambiar sonrisas cómplices mientras extendían su mejor camisón blanco sobre el cubrecama bordado.

Rukia se tensó de miedo. A pesar de las garantías de Ichigo, era obvio que estaban preparando el escenario en el que la nueva esposa di Kurosaki sería desflorada. Su nerviosismo se disparó cuando descubrió que, aparte de dos puertas que daban al vestidor y al baño, había un acceso directo a la imponente habitación contigua, la cual parecía ocupada por un hombre.

Sirvieron la cena mucho más tarde de lo que esperaba y, si bien la comida fue deliciosa, Rukia no tenía mucho apetito, y no fue capaz de probar el vino. Necesitaba mantenerse sobria y prolongar la cena tanto como fuera posible.

—Pareces cansada —comentó Ichigo mientras retiraban el postre.

—Un poquito —respondió cautelosa. Estaba muerta de cansancio, pero no iba a admitirlo.

—Ha sido un día muy largo. Deberías irte a la cama —hizo una pausa—. ¿Sabes el camino?

—Por supuesto —se apresuró a decir, por si acaso se ofrecía a acompañarla.

—Si te pierdes, llama y acudirán a rescatarte inmediatamente —dijo sonriendo—. Eres el centro de atención para todo el personal, ¿comprendes?

—Sí, entiendo.

Ichigo estaba recostado en la silla. Sus finos dedos acariciaban el borde del vaso de vino.

—Estabas muy hermosa, mía cara —le dijo tranquilamente—. El vestido era maravilloso.

—No era nuevo. Ya me lo había puesto cuando papá me llevó a Ascot — recordó con dolor lo feliz que se había sentido al elegir aquel sencillo vestido de seda color crema hasta las rodillas—. Espero que no te haya importado —dijo con seriedad.

—Aunque te lo hubieras puesto cien veces, habrías estado igual de bella.

La conversación estaba tomando un rumbo muy personal, y Rukia se echó hacia atrás en la silla mientras fingía bostezar.

—Creo que tienes razón. Debería irme a dormir.

Él también se levantó.

—Que pases buena noche.

Ella le respondió con un hilo de voz y se apresuró hacia las escalinatas, intentando aflojar el paso para no delatarse. Al menos no había intentado besarla y tampoco la estaba siguiendo. Por fin respiró tranquila al entrar en la habitación y, tras deshacerse de la doncella, se dio una ducha antes de acostarse en aquella cama colosal. Las sábanas olían a agua de rosas, pero Rukia fue incapaz de relajarse. No hacía más que vigilar la puerta de la otra habitación, preguntándose qué haría si se abría en algún momento. Cuando por fin se decidió a apagar la lámpara y dormir un poco, oyó un pequeño ruido y se encontró con Ichigo, de pie en el umbral. Estaba descalzo y tenía la camisa entreabierta, dejando al descubierto un cuello vigoroso y la suave piel bronceada de su pecho. Se miraron fijamente durante una eternidad. Rukia se quedó paralizada, con el corazón desbocado y la boca seca, consciente de que uno de los tirantes de encaje se le había deslizado por el hombro. Tan sólo esperaba que él dijera o hiciera algo. Al final Ichigo tuvo que apoyarse contra el marco en busca de equilibrio y Rukia se quedó horrorizada al pensar que estaba borracho, pero su voz no mostraba signos de embriaguez.

—Rukia, quiero que sepas que no tienes nada que temer. Yo no voy a romper mi palabra. La ceremonia de hoy no cambia nada y nuestro matrimonio es un acuerdo de negocios que puede… seguirá siendo un simple compromiso. Cuando cumplas veintiún años, serás libre para vivir tu propia vida y… encontrar la felicidad.

Con una sutil reverencia, se marchó y cerró la puerta con firmeza. Rukia se quedó quieta, con la mirada perdida en el vacío y atenta a los acalorados latidos de su corazón.

Entonces las manos le habían temblado tanto como en ese preciso instante, mientras intentaba agarrar el vaso de café para darle un sorbo.

«¿Por qué estoy recordando todo esto?», se preguntó desesperada. «No tiene sentido porque nada va a cambiar». Pero quizá era algo que necesitaba hacer, aunque sólo fuera para convencerse de haber elegido el camino correcto.

No obstante, estaba claro que ser obligado a admitir abiertamente que su esposa no estaba entre sus conquistas, supondría un duro golpe para el amor propio de Ichigo. De hecho, había llegado a extremos insospechados para dar una imagen totalmente distinta de la relación. La mañana después de la boda, Rukia había sentido una mano sobre su hombro y al abrir los ojos se había encontrado con Ichigo, de pie delante de la cama.

—¿Qué quieres? —le preguntó con voz ronca.

—Quería darte esto —él le entregó una cajita de cuero—. Ábrelo.

Rukia se quedó sin aliento al ver el hermoso zafiro rodeado de pequeños diamantes.

—¿Un anillo de compromiso? —dijo frunciendo el ceño, asombrada—. ¿No es un poco tarde para eso?

—Es una tradición familiar. Cada conde entrega este anillo a su esposa el primer día de la luna de miel para demostrarle que ha quedado satisfecho. Quiero que te lo pongas.

El rostro de Rukia se encendió de rabia.

—De ninguna manera.

—Insisto. Si todos piensan que somos felices, o que me has hecho feliz, las cosas serán más fáciles para ti aquí —él había percibido su actitud rebelde y suspiró—. Rukia, te he librado de la intimidad del matrimonio, pero me temo que has de soportar los formalismos. ¿Está claro? Ahora póntelo.

Esperaba que no le sirviera, pero el zafiro se deslizó en su dedo como si lo hubieran hecho expresamente para ella.

—¿Hay algún otra degradante costumbre medieval que debería conocer? —preguntó con arrogancia.

—Si se me ocurre alguna, te la diré —hizo una pausa—. Ahora vuelve a la cama. No te molestaré más —dijo con ironía y se marchó.

Rukia se quedó dormida en pocos minutos y era casi mediodía cuando se despertó. Se bañó y vistió rápidamente, consciente del peso del zafiro sobre su mano. Tuvo que hacer acopio de todas sus fuerzas para bajar, sabiendo que estaría bajo un discreto escrutinio.

El mayordomo, un refinado señor llamado Gaspare, estaba esperándola en el vestíbulo para llevarla a la terraza. Ichigo ya estaba sentado a la mesa.

—Carissima —dijo con una voz cálida mientras se ponía en pie y avanzaba hacia ella.

Bajo la indulgente mirada de Gaspare, tomó la mano que llevaba el anillo y la besó. El roce de sus labios sobre su mejilla fue de lo más sutil, pero ella se encogió igualmente y notó que sus ojos la miraban severos.

—Otra formalidad —susurró al incorporarse—. Acostúmbrate.

Ella asintió, incapaz de hablar.

La relación siempre había sido formal, y Rukia no podía sino estar agradecida por ello. Fiel a su palabra, Ichigo nunca había vuelto a su dormitorio. No obstante, aquella habría sido una promesa fácil de hacer al tratarse de una chica demasiado joven e inexperta para sus sofisticados gustos. Lo único que lo ataba a ella era una vieja deuda con su padre.

Pasaban poco tiempo juntos, y Rukia sintió un gran alivio al comprobar que la casa y los jardines eran lo suficientemente grandes para perderse durante horas. Sin embargo, hubo momentos en que tenía que permanecer a su lado, y no podía evitar sentirse incómoda, consciente de la fría cortesía de su esposo. Durante las comidas, Ichigo intentaba entablar conversación, y ella le devolvía la sonrisa como si realmente fuera la esposa cariñosa y satisfecha que todos esperaban.

En cualquier caso, se sintió aliviada cuando la luna de miel terminó y pudo volver a Inglaterra. Ichigo ordeno una botella de champán durante el vuelo y propuso un brindis.

—Estoy orgulloso de ti, mía cara. No habrá sido fácil para ti.

—Gracias —dijo cabizbaja—. No ha sido tan malo después de todo. Y tu casa es maravillosa —añadió inherente—. Pero estoy contenta de regresar a casa y volver a la normalidad.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio.

—¿Es que no tienes prisa por regresar a Italia? —preguntó Ichigo con curiosidad.

—Bueno, eso no era parte del trato, ¿verdad? Pensé que seguiría viviendo en Inglaterra.'

—Por supuesto, si eso es lo que deseas —hizo otra pausa—. Yo esperaba que aunque no fuésemos amantes, sí podríamos llegar a ser… amigos. ¿Qué te parece?

—No creo que sea posible. Venimos de mundos muy distintos, y tú tienes una vida muy ajetreada. No tienes por qué ser amable. Estaré bien, de verdad.

—Pero habrá momentos en que tendremos que vernos. Necesitaré que seas mi anfitriona. Ya te lo expliqué.

—Sí. Otra vez los protocolos —hizo una pausa—. No tienes que preocuparte. Haré todo lo posible por cumplir con mis deberes.

—Grazie, mía sposa —dijo con sarcasmo y una pizca de crueldad—. Entonces eso es todo.

Y eso había sido todo. Al principio sus estancias en Inglaterra habían sido frecuentes y se había mostrado bastante exigente respecto a los deberes de la joven, pero poco a poco sus visitas se habían vuelto esporádicas.

Por aquella época, Rukia encontró en los periódicos las primeras historias sobre su aventura con una prometedora estrella de cine, Nelliel tu oderschvank, y se quedó desconcertada. Pero, ¿qué otra cosa podía esperar? Que ella prefiriera dormir sola no le obligaba a guardar el celibato. Como eso nunca había sido parte del trato, no podría haber acusaciones ni reproches. Rukia seguiría siendo agradable. Desempeñaría su papel cuando fuera necesario y trataría de no pensar en él cuando no estuviera a su lado.

Así que decidió ignorar aquella situación y ansiar que llegase el momento cuando dejaría de ser la esposa que él despreciaba.

«Y ese momento», pensó Rukia mientras contemplaba el paisaje en movimiento a través de la ventana del tren, «ese momento ha llegado».

«Mi matrimonio está acabado y no hay nada en este mundo que Ichigo di Kurosaki pueda hacer para remediarlo».


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola se que tarde en actualizar pèro asta hora pude reparar mi compu y en estas semanas que tendre de vacaciones volvere a actualizar todas mis historias. recuerden que los personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4<strong>

Estaba oscuro cuando llegó a Kilrossan. Rukia bajó al frío andén y se detuvo un instante para aliviar la tensión de su espalda. En ese momento, un joven alto y delgado se le acercó desde la oscuridad.

—Usted debe de ser la señorita Kuchiki —dijo sonriendo—. He traído el todo terreno.

El muchacho tomó su equipaje y ambos se dirigieron a la salida.

—Por cierto, soy Angus McEwen —añadió—. Mi tía cuida de la cabaña, pero no suele haber inquilinos en esta época del año.

—Quería encontrar un sitio tranquilo y remoto —dijo Rukia, refugiándose en su abrigo de borrego.

—Bueno, eso está bien.

—Estoy completamente helada.

—Seguro que nieva —metió las bolsas en el maletero y partieron.

—Es muy amable por su parte venir a recogerme a esta hora —dijo Rukia con un tono casual.

—Estoy en casa de vacaciones y me gusta estar ocupado —hizo una pausa—. ¿Cómo supo de esta cabaña?

—A través de un amigo.

—Es una pena que esté tan oscuro porque las vistas son magníficas. Muchos dicen que el desierto es hermoso también, pero a mí no me lo parece.

— ¿Es ahí donde trabaja?

El joven asintió,

—Empecé en una plataforma petrolífera pero ahora estoy trabajando en Arabia Saudí —hizo otra pausa—. ¿Le gusta andar, señorita Kuchiki? Si está pensando en adentrarse en esas colinas, debe decirle a mi tía a dónde va. Nieve o no, el tiempo puede empeorar en esta época del año, y llamar a los equipos de rescate de las montañas es muy caro.

—No se preocupe —dijo sonriendo—. He venido aquí para relajarme. Tendré bastante con algún paseo esporádico.

—En ese caso, mejor será que la ponga sobre aviso —bromeó Angus—. Mi familia dice que hablo por los codos.

A decir verdad, Rukia le agradeció que guardase silencio. Aún no podía creer haber escapado tan fácilmente. La única pregunta peligrosa se la había hecho un empleado de la estación al venderle el billete.

—¿Un billete sencillo para Londres en primera clase, señora? ¿Sin vuelta?

Rukia sonrió con dulzura.

—Probablemente regrese en coche.

Si Ichigo empezaba a indagar, eso es lo que le dirían, y en Londres le perdería la pista. No quería pensar en cuál sería su reacción al llegar a la finca y no encontrarla. Tenía por delante dos tranquilas semanas en soldad para hacer planes.

El viaje en coche pareció durar una eternidad, pero mal mente las luces del todo terreno se apagaron y Rukia vio que estaban subiendo por un camino de tierra lleno de baches. El joven señaló hacia una luz.

—Esa es la cabaña Braeside. La tía le preparó algo de comer. Pan, leche, gachas de avena y cosas así. Yo le enseñaré toda la casa y encenderé la chimenea del salón. El agua y la calefacción funcionan con petróleo —prosiguió mientras Rukia asentía—. La cocina funciona con bombonas porque suele haber apagones si hay mal tiempo, pero hay suficientes velas —hizo una pausa, dudando—. ¿No tiene inconveniente en estar aquí sola?

—Créame —dijo Rukia, convincente—. Lo estoy deseando.

Merecía la pena haber esperado por la cabaña. Aquello era el fin del mundo, tal y como había esperado. Su refugio escocés, a cientos de millas de airados millonarios italianos.

El salón era amplio, con muebles cómodos y discretos. Había dos enormes sofás tapizados en cretona azul estampada a cada lado de la chimenea, así como una pequeña mesa y dos sillas bajo la ventana. Los muebles no eran nuevos, pero estaban relucientes y despedían un agradable aroma a recién pulidos.

Angus dejó la maleta arriba, en el gran dormitorio principal. Rukia apenas pudo resistirse ante la mullida colcha que cubría la cama de matrimonio y las inmaculadas almohadas blancas adornadas con encaje. Era una pena que la hacendosa tía Kukaku no pudiese arreglar High Gables, pensó Rukia, y se preguntó si Kaien la echaría de menos. Sin embargo, cayó en la cuenta de que apenas había pensado en él. Era absurdo que hubiese estado tan preocupada por Ichigo cuando todo estaba a punto de acabar.

Al reunirse con Angus en el piso inferior, el fuego ya chisporroteaba en el hogar.

—La leña está en el sótano, que es más seco. Y este fuego prende rápidamente, así que no tendrá problemas para encenderlo. Tampoco le será difícil encontrar el pueblo. Sólo tiene que caminar cuesta abajo. En la nevera mi tía le ha dejado algo para la cena, por si tiene hambre. ¿Le parece bien?

—Sí. Muchísimas gracias —dijo Rukia tranquilizándole—. Su tía se ha tomado muchas molestias para recibirme, y usted también.

—Oh, no es nada —Angus se puso de pie—. No olvide cubrir el fuego con la mampara antes de irse a la cama.

—Por supuesto que sí. Tomaré algo de cenar y me iré a descansar.

La sonrisa del joven la hizo entrar en calor.

—Entonces, nos vemos —dijo antes de marcharse.

Rukia oyó el ruido del todo terreno al alejarse por el camino.

Por fin no había más que silencio. Rukia se detuvo a contemplar la cabaña, rebosante de satisfacción. Hacía un poco de frío en la habitación y los radiadores estaban apagados. Tendría que echarle un vistazo al temporizador de la calefacción.

Tras deshacer la maleta, fue a la cocina. Tal y como había dicho Angus, había un pollo fresco en la nevera, junto con algunas zanahorias y un pequeño repollo, pero por el momento tendría bastante con una lata de sopa.

Una vez caliente, la echó en un plato y regresó al salón. Justo cuando se iba a sentar, uno de los leños se desplomó sobre el fuego y la hizo saltar del susto. Más allá de la ventana, hacía una noche cerrada y Rukia cerró las gruesas cortinas de color crema para ahuyentar la oscuridad… y lo desconocido. «Esto es lo que querías», pensó para sus adentros. No había por qué ponerse paranoica.

No obstante, mientras arreglaba los pesados pliegues de la cortina, se dio cuenta de que había empezado a nevar, y entonces oyó algo… el ruido de un coche acercándose a la cabaña.

«Oh, Dios», pensó. «No puede ser Angus otra vez con cualquier excusa».

Rukia avanzó hacia la puerta para echar el cerrojo y oyó cómo abrían la puerta del vehículo. Unos pasos misteriosos se dirigían hacia la casa.

—Sea lo que sea lo que tengas que decir, puede esperar a mañana. Ahora me gustaría que te fueras —dijo sin aliento al tiempo que abrían la puerta de la cabaña.

—Pero qué descortés por tu parte —replicó aquel extraño con un acento demasiado familiar—. Sobre todo cuando he venido hasta aquí para buscarte.

Atónita ante lo que veían sus ojos, Rukia se paró en seco y Ichigo di Kurosaki entró en la casa iluminada.

La joven se quedó sin habla y apenas podía pensar. Permaneció allí de pie, mirándolo fijamente, observando cómo se quitaba los guantes. Era imposible que la hubiera localizado y seguido tan pronto. Pero sin duda estaba allí, en carne y hueso. Tenía el cabello y los hombros cubiertos de nieve, y llevaba un bolso de viaje de cuero.

—¿Te has quedado sin palabras, mía bella? —preguntó mientras la miraba fijamente—. Qué extraño. Fuiste muy directa cuando hablaste con mis abogados.

A Rukia se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al recordar aquellas palabras temerarias. La cabaña se había vuelto pequeña y asfixiante. Además, había una rabia en su voz que la hizo temblar.

—¿Tienes frío, mi amor? —él no tardó en notarlo—. Discúlpame —cerró la puerta de una patada—. Bueno, Rukia, ¿te gusta la cabaña?

—Me gustaba hasta hace un momento. ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?

—He venido a hablar contigo, para discutir tu último ultimátum, entre otras cosas. Te lo dije en mi carta y debes de haberla leído. Si no, ¿por qué estás aquí?

—Vine para no tener esta conversación —intentó mantener la voz firme, pero la cabeza le daba vueltas.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Pero eso no era decisión tuya —dijo, quitándose el anorak y soltándolo encima del sofá. Debajo llevaba un suéter negro de cuello alto, vaqueros azules y botas de campo.

Por lo visto él también se había preparado para el mal tiempo… y para una larga estancia. Una voz en la cabeza de Rukia no hacía más que gritar «No»…

—Te dejé bien claro lo que quería Rukia. Tendrías que haberme escuchado.

—Ah, ya empezamos con el viejo tema de la obediencia.

—Hay una serie de temas que debemos discutir a su debido tiempo.

—No —dijo Rukia enojada—. Vine aquí para huir de ti. O te vas o lo hago yo.

Ichigo caminó hasta la puerta y la abrió. Había una tormenta de nieve.

—Entonces vete, mía cara. Espero que sepas a dónde vas porque la noche no está para andar por ahí. Deberías mostrar algo de sensatez y admitir que esta conversación es inevitable. ¿Y bien?

Hubo un profundo silencio y Rukia se dio la vuelta sin pensar, rodeándose el cuerpo con las manos.

—Veo que eres una chica lista —dijo, cerrando la Puerta.

—¿Cómo averiguaste dónde estaba? —Creo que ya sabes la respuesta. —Supongo que se lo habrás sacado a Kaien de alguna forma —Rukia estaba furiosa.

—No fue necesario. Conozco esta casa desde hace mucho tiempo. Unos amigos me la ofrecieron para mi luna de miel y ahora me arrepiento de no haber aceptado —dijo mirando alrededor—. Es muy acogedora y está idílicamente aislada. ¿No crees?

La sensación de estar al borde de un precipicio era tan real, que Rukia se tambaleó hasta al sofá y se sentó.

—¿Amigos? —dijo con voz ronca—. ¿Qué amigos?

—Kisuke y Yoruichi Urahara. Los conociste en Londres, pero sabía que no te acordarías. Estabas demasiado encerrada en tu mundo, mía sposa, como para que te importaran las personas que te presentaba.

—Entonces Kaien los conoce también —Rukia tragó con dificultad.

—El signor Shiba —dijo con desprecio— sólo sabía lo que yo le dije y ordené hacer. Ya ves. Me imaginé que intentarías evitarme. Siguiendo mis instrucciones, él te ayudó a hacerlo y te mandó aquí… hacia mí.

—No. Él no haría eso. Kaien y yo nos habíamos reencontrado. Teníamos planes… —su voz se rompió, pero recobró las fuerzas—. Seguro que le tendiste una trampa.

—Por supuesto —dijo con un tono burlón y cruel—Le engañé para que me dejara pagar sus deudas. Eran considerables.

—¿Cómo sabías que debía dinero?

—Le prometí a tu padre que te protegería. Por eso tenía que saber qué estaba tramando el signor Shiba, sobre todo cuando ignoró mi advertencia y entró en tu vida de nuevo.

A Rukia se le cortó la respiración.

—¿Me estás diciendo que le has tenido vigilado, que lo has investigado?

—Por supuesto —dijo con energía—. Paso mucho tiempo fuera. ¿Cómo sino hubiera obtenido la información que necesitaba? Así descubrí sus deudas.

—Eso es una tontería —a Rukia le temblaba la voz— Kaien tiene un negocio de éxito.

—No existe tal negocio. Sólo se busca la vida con astucia. Y se está quedando sin opciones. No fue culpa mía que tú fueras una de ellas.

—¿Sabes lo que estás diciendo? Me estás diciendo que el hombre al que amo sólo me quería porque soy la heredera de mi padre.

—Sí. Exactamente.

—¿Y qué pasa conmigo?—dijo con la boca seca—. ¿También me tenías vigilada?

—Sí. Naturalmente.

—No creo que eso tenga nada de natural —dijo furiosa—. ¿Cómo te atreviste espiarme?

—Soy un hombre rico, Rukia, y tú eres mi esposa. En algunos círculos, eso te convierte en un blanco perfecto —se encogió de hombros—. Sabía que no aceptarías un guardaespaldas, así que sólo me quedó una alternativa.

—Claro, y todo lo hiciste por puro altruismo —replicó Rukia, furiosa—. Pero dime, ¿quién te vigila a ti?

—Puedo cuidar de mí mismo. Tenía que protegerte porque le hice una promesa a tu padre —hizo una pausa—. Tenía que impedir que hicieras el ridículo con Kaien.

Un tenso silencio se cernió sobre ellos.

—Siento haberte hecho daño, pero ya es hora de que sepas la verdad —dijo con sequedad.

—No te creo —Rukia agarró el bolso para sacar el móvil—. Voy a llamar a Kaien ahora mismo y probaré que estás mintiendo.

—Hazlo, pero primero dime dónde vas a dormir.

—No vas a quedarte aquí —dijo Rukia, dirigiéndole una mirada airada—. ¿Crees que voy a permitirte estar bajo el mismo techo que yo?

—No es la primera vez. Y no veo cómo puedes impedirlo. Yoruichi me dijo que hay dos dormitorios. ¿A cual me voy?

Sus miradas chocaron, y Rukia fue la primera en desviar la vista.

—Al de la derecha, supongo —dijo con frialdad—. Ya que no soy físicamente capaz de echarte. Pero Kaien sí puede, y lo hará cuando descubra lo que has dicho. Estará aquí mañana.

—Tu fe es de hierro, pero estás malgastándola. De todos modos, llama si quieres, pero, si soy un mentiroso, ¿cómo es que te he encontrado tan fácilmente?

Rukia le observó subir por las escaleras, muy confundida. Apenas podía creer lo que había dicho. Era demasiado retorcido para ser verdad. «Kaien me quiere», pensó, «y Ichigo le guarda rencor por todas las cosas que dije a los abogados. Eso es todo».

No obstante, no podía sacarse de la cabeza el extraño comportamiento de Kaien el día anterior: lo nervioso y reacio que se había mostrado al ayudarla. Era como si se sintiera culpable, o avergonzado… Cuando Ichigo regresó diez minutos después, aún estaba sentada, con el teléfono en las manos.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó con brusquedad.

—No hay línea —Rukia sacudió la cabeza—. Deben de ser las montañas. Tiene que haber un teléfono en alguna parte.

—Sólo en el pueblo —Ichigo se encogió de hombros—Kisuke y Yoruichi prefieren estar solos.

Esa palabra retumbó en la mente de Rukia como una campanada. Nunca habían estado totalmente solos. Aparte de conocidos e invitados, siempre habían estado rodeados de sirvientes. En ese momento, no había nadie más excepto ellos y, al caer en la cuenta, un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo.

Ichigo echó un vistazo por habitación, y al ver el plato de sopa, hizo una mueca.

—¿Es esto es la cena?

—La mía sí. No tengo mucha hambre.

—Yo sí. ¿Qué más hay para comer?

—¿Crees que te voy a preparar la comida?

—Todavía eres mi esposa, mía cara. Hasta ahora tus obligaciones no han sido pesadas. Además, la mayoría de las esposas cocinan para sus maridos. ¿No lo sabías?

—Todo el mundo aprendió a cocinar en mi colegio. Las monjas insistían mucho en ello —dijo indignada.

—Ah, las monjas. Eso explica muchas cosas. Por lo menos se han ocupado de algunos aspectos de tu educación, aunque no de todos.

—¿Y qué significa eso? —dijo desafiante.

—Nada. ¿Hay huevos? Tal vez podrías preparar una tortilla, ¿no?

—Podría, pero ¿debería?

—Sí, porque un hombre no puede hacer negocios con el estómago vacío —dijo suavemente—. ¿Estamos aquí para negociar o no?

Rukia retiró la sopa con rebeldía y, tras echarla por el fregadero, puso al fuego la tetera. Había bolsitas de té y un tarrito de café instantáneo. A Ichigo no le gustaría, pero después de todo no era bienvenido, así que ¿por qué habría de importarle? Encontró una sartén y la puso a fuego suave con un poco de mantequilla. Estaba cascando unos huevos cuando Ichigo entró, pero no se atrevió a mirarlo.

—¿Te importa? Esta cocina es muy pequeña.

—Vine a traerte esto —puso un paquete sobre la mesa de la cocina.

Molesta, Rukia reconoció una carísima marca de café recién molido.

—Sí que piensas en todo, signore.

—Tengo que hacerlo, Carissima, al tratarse de ti.

Estiró el brazo hasta la balda superior de la estantería y bajó una caja que contenía una cafetera.

—Me temo que no hay cafetera exprés, pero esto servirá.

—¿Quieres dos huevos o tres? —dijo ella.

—Cuatro. Tengo que recuperar fuerzas. ¿No crees, esposa mía?

Sorprendida, Rukia se dio la vuelta bruscamente y se quedó mirándolo.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Ni más ni menos que, si continúa nevando así, quizá tengan que desenterrarnos. ¿Qué si no? —dijo con una mueca burlona—. Y se te va a quemar la mantequilla.

Emily apretó los dientes cuando le vio irse al salón, y retiró la sartén del fuego. Después metió dos rebanadas de pan en la tostadora, llenó la cafetera y puso la mesa. Ichigo estaba acostado en el sofá, contemplando el fuego recién encendido.

—¿Te has dado cuenta de que no hay televisión, ni tampoco fax u ordenadores? —le dijo Rukia.

—¿Eso es un problema?

—No creo que estés acostumbrado a esta falta de lujos, y no podrás controlar tus finanzas desde aquí.

—Oh, creo que sobrevivirán sin mí.

—¿Pero sobrevivirás tú?

—Durante un tiempo, sin duda —dijo mientras se estiraba despreocupado—. Y me vendrá bien relajarme. Eso es algo que no ocurre a menudo.

—Te has olvidado de las negociaciones —le recordó Rukia.

—No me he olvidado de nada —Ichigo apartó la mirada.

Rukia batió los huevos y los echó en la sartén. Por suerte, le quedaron muy buenos, esponjosos y dorados.

—Excelentes —comentó Ichigo al probarlos—. Tienes talentos ocultos, mía cara.

—Todo el mérito es de la hermana Unohana Retsu —dijo con la mirada fija en el plato.

Rukia comió sin ganas. Nunca le dejaría ver su miedo y lo trataría con una fría indiferencia. Cuando terminaron, Rukia se opuso a que la ayudara a fregar. Ver a Ichigo di Kurosaki con un paño de cocina en las manos sería demasiado gracioso. Además, la cocina era demasiado reducida para compartirla, especialmente con él. Cuando volvió al salón, se quedó sorprendida al ver una botella de vino y un par de copas sobre la mesita.

—¿Lo has traído tú?

—No fue necesario. Kisuke tiene una pequeña bodega en el sótano para las visitas —sirvió el vino y le dio una copa—. Me dio la llave.

—Parece ser un buen amigo —dijo Rukia cohibida.

No quería sentarse a beber con él, pero no hacerlo podría dar lugar a malentendidos. Dio un pequeño sorbo y puso la copa en la mesa.

«Dios mío», pensó con amargura, «esta… emboscada fue planeada con sumo cuidado». Sin embargo, poco a poco se hizo evidente que no podría haber tenido éxito sin la colaboración de Kaien. Tendría que aceptarlo. Aunque quisiera, no podía olvidar los objetos que faltaban en High Gables, ni tampoco el comportamiento esquivo de Kaien. «Si le hacía falta dinero, ¿por qué no acudió a mí?», se preguntó desesperada. ¿Por qué fingir que era un empresario de éxito que trabajaba fuera de casa, si al fin y al cabo ella terminaría descubriéndolo?

—Pareces enfadada, Carissima. ¿Acaso no es de tu agrado el vino?

—Está bueno, pero no compensa la invasión de mi intimidad.

—De todos modos, nunca he sido bienvenido.

—Bueno, eso no importa ahora. Estoy segura de que te reciben con los brazos abiertos en otros sitios.

Más le hubiera valido morderse la lengua. Había roto su máxima principal haciendo referencia a las otras mujeres. Ichigo no contraatacó de inmediato, tal y como ella había temido. Se recostó sobre los cojines, con la mirada pensativa y siguió bebiendo vino.

—¿Nunca se te ha ocurrido, mía cara, que intentar huir de mí podría ser un incentivo? ¿Nunca pensaste que iría tras de ti?

—No —dijo tajante.

—Qué poco conoces a los hombres —murmuró.

Rukia se apartó el cabello de la cara con un violento gesto. «Es inútil dar rodeos y al diablo con las consecuencias».

—A ti sí que te conozco, signore —dijo con mordacidad—. Pensaba que ya tenías suficientes… incentivos en tu vida —respiró hondo—. ¿Por qué no dices lo que tengas que decir, vuelves al mundo real y… me dejas en paz?

Él se quedó mirándola un instante, y entonces recogió las copas de vino.

—Sugiero que continuemos esta conversación mañana, cuando estés más… agradable, más preparada para razonar. Y ahora, ¿me dejas darme un baño, antes de irme a la cama?

—Por supuesto —era sólo un respiro, pero tal y como estaban las cosas, era lo mejor que podía esperar—. Hay… hay toallas en el armario, creo.

—Grazie —dijo inclinando la cabeza—. Supongo que no hay mucha agua caliente, así que trataré de usar poca.

—No hay problema. Es evidente que tus amigos se las apañan bien.

—Ah, es que se bañan juntos —le espetó con una fugaz sonrisa, antes de subir.

Eso era más de lo que Rukia necesitaba saber. Una vez más, Ichigo la había pillado con la guardia baja. «¿Cómo pensé que podría desafiarle? Tendría que haber contratado a un equipo de abogados». Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Él estaba allí, dispuesto a hacerla razonar, o en otras palabras, decidido a someterla, pero ella no se dejaría apabullar. Le haría frente hasta el final. Y si pensaba que la traición de Kaien haría zozobrar su voluntad, estaba equivocado.

Cuando Kaien la dejó la primera vez, pensó que no podría vivir sin él, y por ello sucumbió a la insistencia de su padre, accediendo a casarse con Ichigo por conveniencia. Pero las cosas habían cambiado en su interior, y en lugar del dolor devastador que esperaba, sentía una gran indiferencia. «Debería estar llorando», pensó con una mueca burlona. «Quizá soy demasiado joven para que me rompan el corazón».

—A mi salud —dijo dando un gran sorbo a la copa de vino.

Aún tenía que convivir con Ichigo durante algún tiempo y se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que estaba sentada al borde del sofá, con los sentidos puestos en cualquier signo de su presencia en el piso superior. Se puso en tensión al oír brotar el agua del grifo de la bañera, y espero ávidamente el sonido de sus pasos de camino al dormitorio. Por fin, le oyó cerrar la Puerta.

Con gran alivio, Rukia cubrió el fuego con la mampara de seguridad, apagó la luz y subió tranquilamente, esperaba encontrar el cuarto de baño lleno de agua, Pero había recogido todo, y su toalla húmeda estaba colgada. La puerta tenía un destartalado cerrojo y no dudó en pasarlo antes de llenar la bañera.

Ichigo estaba allí tan sólo por su reputación. Había herido su orgullo masculino. A lo mejor no estaría de más disculparse, alegando que se había dejado llevar por la rabia.

En cualquier caso, no podría darse el largo baño relajante que había planeado. Se secó con rapidez y se puso un viejo camisón de algodón de sus días de colegio. Caminó de puntillas hasta su habitación y titubeó por un momento ante la puerta de enfrente, pero no se oía ni un ruido. Tal vez ya se había quedado dormido.

Cerró su puerta y se apoyó contra ella. De pronto se dio cuenta de que había estado conteniendo la respiración y se quedó escuchando el imperturbable silencio. Un momento después, se acercó a la ventana y abrió la cortina. La nevada parecía intensa. Una cosa era tener un refugio, aunque hubiera resultado ser poco fiable, pero estar atrapado en una tormenta de nieve era algo muy distinto. Tiritando, retrocedió hasta la cama y se metió dentro. Se quedó mirando al techo, víctima de una avalancha de pensamientos, impresiones y fragmentos de conversación. Y todo para nada, excepto para hacerla sentirse más inquieta que nunca. Lo que necesitaba era apagar la luz y dormir. Las cosas siempre parecían más fáciles por la mañana.

En ese momento, la puerta se abrió con un leve crujido y Ichigo entró en la habitación. Llevaba una bata de seda negra que dejaba al descubierto gran cantidad de piel bronceada. Presa de sus temores, Rukia lo miró fijamente con el hombro apoyado sobre la cama.

—¿Qué… qué quieres?

—Tenemos asuntos que discutir. ¿Recuerdas?

—Pero mañana —dijo con voz temblorosa—. Dijiste que hablaríamos mañana.

—Ya es mañana. ¿Nunca has oído hablar de los problemas de alcoba?

Se llevó las manos al cinturón de la bata y Rukia retrocedió.

—No. Por favor, Ichi —dijo con voz ronca—. No puedes hacer esto. Me prometiste que…

—Entonces tuve que lidiar con una niña aterrorizada —dijo con suavidad—, pero les dijiste a mis abogados que estabas pensando en volver a casarte. Supongo que has superado tus miedos infantiles y que por fin eres una mujer.

—No habrá tal matrimonio —protestó Rukia—. Tú… tú lo sabes.

Ichigo arqueó las cejas.

—¿Y crees que eso supondrá una diferencia? Pues no. He sido extraordinariamente paciente contigo, Rukia, pero fuiste demasiado lejos con tu demanda de anulación. Quiero asegurarme de que nunca me vuelvas a ofender de esa manera.

Dicho esto se deshizo de la bata y se acostó en la cama totalmente desnudo.

—Estoy seguro de que lo entiendes —añadió.

**Yo creo que rukia no deveria resistirse. espero sus opiniones.**

**att:Naoko tendo.**


	6. Chapter 6

perdonen la tardansa pero lo prometido es deuda asi que a ki les dejo este nuevo capitulo espero que sea de su agrado asi que a leer se a dicho.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dios mío. Rukia casi se ahogó al huir hacia el otro lado de la cama. El corazón le palpitaba contra las costillas, como un pájaro en una jaula. Cayó en la cuenta de que había cerrado los ojos una fracción de segundo tarde, y la imagen de Ichigo di Kurosaki desnudo se le había grabado en la mente. También percibió la calidez de su compañía en la cama, su cercanía… Se le cerró la garganta.

—No te atrevas a acercarte a mí y no me toques —dijo frenética, intentando liberarse de las manos que se apoyaban en sus hombros.

—No seas tonta —con un gesto tranquilo pero inflexible, Ichigo la hizo mirarle a los ojos, arqueando las cejas al contemplar el camisón de cuello alto—. Veo que la educación de las monjas abarcó de la cocina a la alcoba, cara —dijo sin molestarse en reprimir el tono jocoso—. Así que, ¿te vas a quitar esta horrenda prenda, o prefieres que lo haga yo?

—Te estás vengando, ¿no? —dijo con voz entrecortada—. Porque tuve el mal gusto de elegir a otro hombre y hacértelo saber.

—Dicen que la venganza es dulce —dijo encogiéndose de hombros—. Quizá hoy descubramos si es verdad.

—Por favor —susurró Rukia—. Por favor, no lo hagas. Tú no me deseas realmente. Lo sabes. Y ya me has castigado bastante, así que déjame ir.

— ¿Sin haber probado los placeres del matrimonio? —Dijo él con burla—. De ninguna manera, mi dulce esposa. La vida ofrece tan pocas novedades…

—Harás que te odie —dijo ella sin aliento.

—Yo pensaba que ya me odiabas, mía cara, así que no tengo nada que perder —hizo una pausa para examinar el cuello de su camisón—. Bueno, ¿quién va a hacerlo?

—¡Yo no me lo voy a quitar! —dijo Rukia colérica.

—Como quieras.

Empezó a desabrochar los botones y Rukia intentó agarrarle la mano para hundir los dientes en ella, pero él era demasiado rápido.

—Eres una gata salvaje —dijo riéndose mientras capturaba las muñecas de la joven con un gesto ágil y las levantaba por encima de su cabeza, dejándola indefensa.

—Si quieres morderme, Rukia mía, te enseñaré encantado dónde y cómo. Pero más tarde. Y me niego a hacerte el amor dentro de esta… «tienda de campaña».

Rukia lo miró con ojos enormes y la cara pálida.

—¿Cómo te atreves a usar la palabra «amor»? —dijo insegura.

~¿Qué prefieres?¿Alguna vulgaridad anglosajona? —se encogió de hombros con cinismo—. Al fin y al cabo es lo mismo.

—Eres perverso —dijo Rukia en un arrebato.

—Supongo que sí.

Le soltó las muñecas para sacarle el camisón por la cabeza con una destreza pasmosa, y lo arrojó al suelo. Rukia trató de cubrirse hasta la barbilla con la manta, pero Ichigo la detuvo.

—No, mi amore, deseo mirarte —retiró la colcha y descubrió su desnudez a la luz de la lámpara. Rukia giró la cara inconscientemente y se clavó las uñas en las palmas de las manos. «Si no le miro», pensó desesperada, «si no le veo mirándome, puedo fingir que esto… no está pasando. Y puedo soportarlo… de alguna manera, sobre todo si pienso en otra cosa».

—Tu cuerpo es como la luz de la luna, Carissima. Más hermoso que en mis sueños.

—¿Debería sentirme halagada? —dijo sin atreverse a mirarlo todavía.

—¿No quieres que te digan que te desean? —dijo Ichigo agarrándola de la barbilla y haciéndola mirarlo a los ojos a pesar de su resistencia.

—Sólo el hombre que amo —dijo desafiante.

Sus naranjas cejas se arquearon.

—Dio, ¿aún te importa después de todo lo que te ha hecho? Me desconciertas.

—Seguro que estaba desesperado. No tienes ni idea de lo que es no tener dinero. Siempre has llevado esta vida lujosa, y todo el mundo baila al son que tú tocas.

—Tú no estás incluida, ¿verdad? —había algo de desprecio en su voz.

—Yo también lo hice. Fui lo bastante tonta como para casarme y pensar que podía confiar en ti cuando decías que no me tocarías a menos que yo lo deseara.

Ichigo torció la sonrisa.

—Pensé que quizá cambiarías de opinión con el tiempo.

—Entonces estabas equivocado —Rukia era consciente de que aún seguía apoyado sobre el codo, con los ojos fijos sobre su cuerpo desnudo. Aquel incesante escrutinio le provocaba una vergüenza angustiosa, y la hacía sentir vulnerable—. ¿Puedo taparme? —dijo bruscamente.

—No, mía bella, todavía no.

—Pero hace frío.

—Entonces acércate más —dijo con una sonrisa.

—Bueno, por lo menos apaga la luz —Rukia se mordió los labios.

—Después. Pero ahora…

Se inclinó y posó sus labios sobre los de Rukia. Era la primera vez que se besaban desde aquella vez, cuando se había arrojado a sus brazos creyendo que era Kaien. Su beso le resultó extrañamente familiar y sintió miedo. Aún recordaba su sabor, el cálido aroma de su piel, su delicadeza… Era como si nada hubiese cambiado. Aunque finos, sus labios resultaban sensuales al acariciarla, jugueteando con las suaves curvas sin prisa pero sin pausa. Rukia se hundió en un suspiro que pareció invadir todos sus sentidos. En lo profundo de su ser, sintió el aleteo de una mariposa, y oyó una vocecilla que susurraba «esto es la seducción». Así supo que estaba en peligro. Ichigo dominaba el juego a la perfección. Había ido allí para hacerla rendirse y no se contentaría con menos. Además, la iniciación de su esposa virgen no le supondría un reto, dada su amplia experiencia. Sin duda pensaba que, antes de que terminara la noche, ella se aferraría a el, pidiéndole más y más. Pero ella le haría recapacitar. Lucharía con todas sus armas, usando su orgullo, su rabia y su voluntad para sofocar lo que estaba sintiendo, sobre todo aquella primera chispa de excitación sexual. No obstante, sabía que no podría impedir que la poseyera físicamente. Forcejear sería inútil y humillante, pero le haría ver a él que su victoria no era completa. Ella se había jactado de ser inmune a él y en ese momento lo demostraría por todos los medios. Se encerraría en alguna parte de su mente donde no pudiera encontrarla.

Rukia volvió a contar hasta veinte… Ichigo le recorrió los labios con la punta de la lengua, incitándoles a abrirle paso, pero ella se resistió.

Él levantó la mirada.

—¿No? —dijo con una pizca de curiosidad.

Rukia permaneció en silencio, clavándole los ojos con hostilidad, y Ichigo torció el gesto con tristeza.

—Definitivamente… no —murmuró mientras la apretaba contra su pecho.

«Segunda fase», pensó Rukia, y se sintió tentada de decirlo en voz alta. Entonces, él le rodeó los pechos con las manos y empezó a juguetear con los pezones, en un intento por seducirla que resultaba tan placentero como calculado. Durante un ávido instante, ella se quedó sin habla, y casi perdió la razón. Su mente estaba en caída libre, y un deseo desconocido hizo despertar a su cuerpo. El se inclinó y envolvió uno de los sonrosados pezones con los labios, acariciándolo delicadamente con la lengua. A Rukia la atravesó una ráfaga de placer y le sintió sonreír contra su piel. Así recobró la cordura y reprimió un incipiente gemido en la garganta. «Oh, Dios, está tan seguro de mí», pensó conmocionada. Estaba convencido de que su cuerpo inexperto respondería con gratitud y placer. ¿Por qué no había aplacado su rabia obligándola con brusquedad? «No, él nunca haría eso».Además, sabía muy bien cómo tentar y excitar, una habilidad que sin duda había aprendido en muchas otras camas. Pero no en la suya, nunca en la suya. No le dejaría ganar.

Rukia hundió los dientes en el labio inferior hasta probar la sangre, y se refugió en la agudeza del dolor para evadirse de la provocación del roce de sus dedos sobre su cuerpo. «Sería muy fácil rendirse. Tan fácil y… fatal». Pero no podía olvidar que por su culpa todos sus sueños se habían ido al traste, y por eso iba a rechazarle.

No obstante, no era capaz de controlar su propia respuesta física. Ni siquiera Kaien había desencadenado tal reacción en ella. Nunca la había hecho sentir que estaba a punto de tocar el cielo. Ichigo empezó a empujar delicadamente con la rodilla, invitándola a separar las piernas. Cuando por fin empezó a acariciar el secreto de su feminidad, Rukia se quedó rígida de tensión y apretó tanto los párpados, que chispas de colores danzaron ante sus ojos. Casi gritó de placer al sentir cómo rozaba insinuante el lugar más sensible con la punta del dedo. Entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba a punto de ceder. Desesperada, empezó a recitar versos para soportar el hechizo de su tacto, pero no era capaz de rasgar la telaraña de sensualidad que estaba tejiendo en torno a ella.

—Rukia —la voz de Ichigo pareció alcanzarla desde muy lejos.

Las caricias habían cesado y la observaba con ojos apagados.

—Siento que te aburro, Carissima. Si es así, no dudes en decírmelo, o bien dime si hay otra forma de darte más placer —dijo con el rostro serio.

—Sólo quiero que me dejes en paz. Nada más. ¿No lo entiendes?

—Parece que tu cuerpo no está de acuerdo —le dijo encogiéndose de hombros—. Sigue con tu resistencia pasiva, si quieres, pero aún tengo intención de hacerte mi esposa. Sin embargo, sería más fácil para los dos si cooperaras un poquito… ¿No podrías devolverme los besos?

—Si quieres algo de mí, signore, tendrás que tomarlo a la fuerza —dijo Rukia, con voz clara y tranquila—. No te voy a dar nada, ni ahora ni nunca. Has roto la Promesa que me hiciste en la noche de bodas.

Él la agarró por los hombros y tiró hacia sí. Sus senos se estrellaron contra el pecho de Ichigo al tiempo que él buscaba sus labios y se fundían en un beso apasionado. Rukia estaba sin aliento cuando por fin la dejó caer sobre las almohadas.

—Ésta es nuestra noche de bodas. Aquí y ahora. Y voy a hacerte otra promesa, mía cara. Juro que llegará el día en que me desees tanto como yo te deseo ahora. Y entonces… que Dios te ayude.

Ichigo se volvió para recoger la bata del suelo, y por un instante, el corazón de Rukia dio un extraño vuelco al pensar que se iba a marchar. Pero al incorporarse, vio que sólo estaba buscando la protección que pretendía usar.

—Nuestro matrimonio no es permanente, Rukia. Y por tanto no debe haber riesgo de embarazo.

Se colocó de tal forma que Rukia podía sentir su excitación entre los muslos, dejándola sin respiración.

—Relájate un poco, o podría hacerte daño.

—Entonces hazme daño —le espetó furiosa—. ¿Crees que me importa?

Los labios de Ichigo se tensaron de impotencia. Sus ojos centellearon de rabia. Y entonces la penetró con un leve movimiento e hizo una pausa, para recobrar el aliento.

—Dobla las rodillas —dijo suavemente.

A Rukia le pareció buena idea obedecer. Ichigo se abrió camino lentamente, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos. Ella permaneció quieta, con la mirada perdida, y apretó un puño contra la boca. Sin embargo, no sintió dolor alguno, sino unas ganas de llorar arrolladoras que la tomaron por sorpresa. Había soportado lo peor que podía hacerle y pronto habría terminado… «Pronto… terminaría pronto…»

Por un instante, él se quedó inmóvil, como si estuviera esperando algo.

—Te lo habría dado todo, Rukia.

Entonces empezó a empujar en busca del clímax con embestidas poderosas. Una chispa se encendió en el interior de Rukia y, tras parpadear indecisa en alguna parte de su ser, acabó por extinguirse al tiempo que él caía en un frenesí que pronto lo haría gritar de placer.

Ambos se quedaron quietos. La cabeza de Ichigo reposaba entre sus senos y, cuando por fin se apartó de ella, su rostro no denotaba el triunfo que ella había esperado. De hecho, tenía una expresión pensativa, sombría… Si tenía remordimientos, no los expresó abiertamente, sino que salió de la cama, se puso la bata y dejó la habitación sin decir una palabra.

Rukia hizo la cama y se cubrió hasta los hombros. Todo había terminado y, aparte de un ligero dolor, había logrado sobrevivir. A pesar de su provocación, él no había convertido la ira en brutalidad, pero sí la había humillado.

La puerta se abrió nuevamente y se dio cuenta de que había sido demasiado optimista.

—Pensé que te habías ido a tu habitación —dijo a la defensiva.

—Eso es lo que he hecho —puso una botella de vino y dos copas sobre la mesita de noche. Había algo de burla en su tono—. Mi lugar está aquí, junto a ti.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama para servirle una copa.

—Por nuestra verdadera luna de miel —dijo y bebió de su copa.

Rukia se quedó mirándolo.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó sin aliento—. Conseguiste lo que querías y sé que no habrá anulación —dijo con resentimiento—. Aceptaré tus condiciones de divorcio si todo esto acaba ahora y me dejas en paz.

—¿Pensaste que después de haber esperado tres años, me conformaría con este ejercicio mediocre? —preguntó con cinismo—. Estás equivocada —dijo sonriendo—. Tienes un cuerpo exquisito y pienso disfrutar cuando y como quiera hasta que termine nuestro matrimonio.

—Pero tú viniste aquí para hablar del divorcio —dijo con tono suplicante.

—Oh, lo he pospuesto… indefinidamente.

—¿Hasta cuándo?

—Hasta que, tal vez, el hielo se derrita —dijo luciendo una sonrisa sarcástica—. ¿Lo ves, Rukia? Te has convertido en un reto.

—¿Incluso aunque te he demostrado que no te deseo, y que nunca lo haré?

—Te estás castigando a ti misma, mía cara. El placer de un hombre no depende de su pareja, aunque sí mejora con ello, naturalmente. «Nunca» es demasiado tiempo, Rukia, y yo ya estoy acostumbrado a esperar. No será muy difícil, sobre todo porque espero una recompensa infinita.

—Te odio —dijo Rukia con voz temblorosa.

—Entonces por lo menos no me aburrirás con declaraciones de amor eterno cuando nos separemos —dijo con tono enérgico mientras tomaba la copa de Rukia, que estaba intacta, y la dejaba a un lado.

Ichigo se sacó algo del bolsillo.

—Dame la mano.

Rukia obedeció con rebeldía y Ichigo le volvió a poner el anillo de bodas.

—¿Dónde lo encontraste?

—En tu antigua habitación. Mis abogados me informaron de que ya no lo llevabas y pasé por allí. Por fin somos marido y mujer y quiero que todo el mundo lo sepa.

Rukia se había quedado absorta al contemplar el destello de oro, pero pronto levantó la cabeza.

—¿Dijiste… antigua habitación?

—Le he dado órdenes a la señora Penistone para que prepare el dormitorio principal.

—Pero no puedes —protestó Rukia presa de la angustia—. Esos eran los aposentos de mi padre.

—Sus aposentos, Rukia. No su mausoleo.

— ¡No tienes derecho a dar tal orden en mi casa!

—Tengo todos los derechos que quiera —dijo mientras se quitaba la bata y se acostaba al lado de Rukia—. Y a lo mejor ya es hora de que recuerde algunos de ellos —añadió con suavidad mientras posaba sus labios entre los senos de la joven.

Rukia se despertó lentamente, sin saber dónde estaba, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que la luz del día ya inundaba la habitación. Parecía estar anclada a la cama, y al volverse, vio que Ichigo la rodeaba con el brazo. Entonces se acordó de todo y su cuerpo se ahogó en una ola de vergüenza al recordar lo ocurrido la noche anterior. «Todo lo que había dicho… Oh, Dios… Todo lo que había hecho…».

Poco a poco, comenzó a escurrirse hacia el otro lado de la cama pero él no se movió. Dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando por fin tocó el suelo y se puso el camisón. Entonces caminó de puntillas hasta la ventana y contempló el paisaje. Tuvo que reprimir una exclamación al ver que la nieve seguía ahí. De la noche a la mañana todo se había cubierto de un manto blanco. Parecía que iba a estar atrapada allí durante un tiempo, y con él…

Recogió la ropa, y se marchó sigilosa. Fue al cuarto de baño y llenó la bañera con agua muy caliente.

Mientras esperaba a que se enfriara un poco, se acurrucó en una esquina con la barbilla sobre las rodillas, y trató de asimilar lo que le había ocurrido. Se sentía exhausta a causa de la inesperada tensión que había acumulado al resistirse tanto, pero su determinación no lo había detenido en absoluto. De hecho, había habido momentos en los que había sospechado que la obstinada represión de su respuesta sexual le divertía. Ichigo la había utilizado para su propio placer como si fuese un caro juguete, y había demostrado una desinhibición impropia de aquel frío y elegante joven con el que se había cruzado en algunas ocasiones durante los últimos tres años. Nunca podría olvidar semejante humillación.

Se arrepintió de no haber luchado contra él, golpeándole y arañándole, porque el instinto le decía que Ichigo di Kurosaki nunca se habría rebajado a usar la fuerza. Con el picor de las lágrimas en los ojos, agarró el jabón y empezó a lavarse de la cabeza a los pies, enjabonando cada centímetro de su cuerpo hasta borrar todo rastro de él. «Hasta la próxima vez», dijo una fría vocecilla que la hizo encogerse y preguntarse cuánto más tendría que soportar. Seguro que pronto se aburriría y buscaría una amante más efusiva. «No lo tendrá difícil», pensó Rukia. Se le había relacionado con Senna Saruyaki, una ex modelo de veintisiete años que se había retirado de la pasarela al casarse con un empresario millonario que le doblaba la edad. Durante los últimos seis meses las páginas de sociedad se habían referido a ella corno «la compañera habitual» de Ichigo di Kurosaki. Rukia incluso sabía qué aspecto tenía: el pelo negro azabache, un rostro de muñeca y un cuerpo despampanante, esbelto pero voluptuoso. «Y la otra noche Ichigo se atrevió a decirme que yo era hermosa. Comparada con ella, soy como un palo», pensó Rukia enfurecida.

Su actual comportamiento era inexplicable, puesto que se rumoreaba que la signora Saruyaki sería la próxima contessa di Kurosaki. La prensa rosa se había olvidado de su matrimonio con Rukia, y ella había supuesto que Ichigo aceptaría la anulación rápidamente para librarse del problema, pero era evidente que él no lo veía así.

«Quizá no quiera que su futura esposa se lleve la impresión de que no es él quien lleva los pantalones», pensó Rukia con una mueca. «Pero si realmente la ama y quiere casarse con ella algún día, ¿por qué está aquí conmigo?» Rukia no entendía cómo podía engañar con otra a la mujer a la que supuestamente amaba. Había ido a la cabaña buscando venganza porque ella lo había puesto en ridículo. Pero… seguro que podía haber logrado su objetivo sin herir a quien amaba. Por otro lado, los casados con amantes probablemente tendrían que permitir cierta libertad sexual en sus relaciones, puesto que eran conscientes de las obligaciones maritales de sus parejas. Tal vez Senna Saruyaki pensara así, pero de todas formas debía de saber que el matrimonio de Ichigo había sido una farsa hasta aquella noche. Quizá no le importaba, sabiendo que obtendría la victoria final.

Rukia se sintió descorazonada y notó el escozor de las lágrimas en la garganta, pero las reprimió con entereza al salir de la bañera. Fuera cual fuera su amenaza, Ichigo no querría alargar el matrimonio, pues no podía descuidar a su amante.

Tras secarse y vestirse, Rukia se peinó mientras trataba de ignorar las ojeras que la acechaban desde el espejo. Había llevado algunos cosméticos, pero lo que realmente necesitaba era una máscara tras la que esconderse. Tarde o temprano, Ichigo se despertaría y ella no tendría que hacer acopio de todas sus fuerzas para hacerle frente, para empezar a fingir de nuevo que no le importaba lo que le había hecho y que aguantaría el paso de los días… que hallaría una forma de soportar las noches sin rendirse ante él. Pero… ¿por cuánto tiempo podría resistirse a él? La noche anterior le había llevado toda su fuerza de voluntad ignorar la avidez de sus sentidos y seguir oponiendo resistencia. A pesar de lo mucho que había intentado distraerse, le había sido casi imposible evadirse completamente, sobre todo porque él estaba decidido a excitarla. De pronto se preguntó cómo sería Ichigo al hacer el amor… estando enamorado; lo tierno que sería, cómo serían sus besos, sus caricias, qué diría a su amada tras los momentos de pasión. « ¿O simplemente la abrazaría en silencio, y le acariciaría el cabello con sus labios?»

Rukia se detuvo, con la boca seca. Esas fantasías eran inútiles, o más bien peligrosas. Presa de un escalofrío, se apartó del espejo y bajó las escaleras, dispuesta a comenzar el primer día de aquel matrimonio que nadie deseaba.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.Que les parecio yo no me hubiera resistido para nada solo de pensar en las imagenes me dan escalofrios pero ya saben de cuales bueno sugerencias , quejas son muy bien resividas solo no intenten matarme si  
><strong>

**att:Naoko tendo.  
><strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Se que me he retrasado pido mildisculpas es solo que he tenido un sinfinde problemas y pues me he deprimido y no he tenido ganas de hacer nada mas que estar en cama y nada mas pero aki les dejo esta conti y prometo que pronto actualizare mis demas historia y publicare el final de error imperdonable si.**

* * *

><p>Los quehaceres de la casa la mantuvieron ocupada. Limpió la chimenea, preparó la leña, y después ordenó el salón. Siempre se había ocupado de su propia habitación tanto en el colegio como en la mansión, pero entonces contaba con el apoyo de un personal eficiente.<p>

Rukia pensaba que casarse con Kaien no cambiaría las cosas. Suponía que Kaien querría volver a Londres y que vivirían en un pequeño apartamento, pero eso no era lo que él tenía en mente.

—Me gusta trabajar en casa —le había dicho—. Y hay espacio de sobra en la mansión para montar mi propia oficina. Tú no aguantarías vivir en otro lugar, cariño. ¿Verdad?

— ¿Pero no quieres que tengamos una casa propia? —había preguntado ella, algo preocupada.

—Ya la tenemos, y es preciosa. Además, ¿qué harías tú en un piso mugriento? No tienes madera de ama de casa.

«No», pensó Rukia algo afligida. Ahí había tenido razón, pero su deseo de vivir en la mansión no había sido producto de una preocupación por ella. Quería creer que Kaien estaba enamorado de ella y que, por una vez, todo sería maravilloso, pero nunca se había Preguntado si él sólo deseaba casarse con la rica heredera y con su gran mansión. «A lo mejor no me atreví a hacer muchas preguntas, por si no me gustaban las respuestas», pensó desanimada.

Rukia no tardó en ahuyentar aquella triste ensoñación. Tenía trabajo que hacer y no había sirvientes en la cabaña Braeside. Todo dependía de ella, y Ichigo no tendría ninguna queja respecto a sus habilidades domésticas. Miró el reloj. Ya era casi mediodía, así que cocinaría el pollo para la cena y prepararía un poco de café. Llenó la tetera y estaba sacando las jarritas cuando llamaron a la puerta. Al abrirla se encontró con Angus McEwen. Llevaba una gruesa chaqueta y botas de agua por fuera de los pantalones.

—Hola —dijo con una abierta sonrisa—. Vine a ver si estaba bien, por si necesitaba ayuda para encender el fuego o algo.

— ¿Quiere decir que has venido a pie? —Rukia forzó una sonrisa—. Es muy amable por su parte.

—Oh, no pasa nada —dijo señalando las botas—. Estas eran de mi tío. Era muy buen pescador y mi tía Maggie siempre me ha dicho que vienen bien… ¿Sabía que alguien ha dejado un coche fuera? No recuerdo haberlo visto ayer por la noche.

—Vine directo del aeropuerto —dijo Ichigo por detrás de ella.

Angus desvió la mirada rápidamente, sin poder ocultar la sorpresa. Ichigo la rodeó con el brazo, y apoyo la otra mano en sus caderas con gesto posesivo.

—Buon giorno —le soltó—. ¿Podemos ayudarle?

Angus abrió la boca, pero tuvo que empezar de nuevo.

—Lo… lo siento. No, no quiero molestar. Pensé, creía que la señorita Kuchiki estaba sola.

—Eso es lo que tenía planeado —dijo Ichigo, atrayéndola hacia sí—. Pero decidí sorprenderla.

Angus se puso rojo hasta las orejas, al entender el motivo de la sorpresa. A Rukia no le quedó más remedio que intervenir al darse cuenta de que el suelo no se la tragaría.

—Angus, éste es mi esposo, el conde di Kurosaki Ichigo, la tía del señor McEwen se ocupa de la cabaña, para tus… tus amigos. Estaba preocupado porque estoy aquí sola con este tiempo.

—Eso oí al bajar, y me alegro de poder asegurarle que estás en perfectas condiciones —Ichigo sonreía—. Ha dado un largo paseo —añadió cortésmente—. Tenga por seguro que informaré a la signora Urahara de lo bien que se ocupa de sus inquilinos.

—Bueno, gracias —se detuvo y se sacó algo del bolsillo—. Pensé que le gustaría tener el periódico del domingo, señorita, eh, señora…

—Contessa —dijo Ichigo.

Angus se despidió, tragó saliva y les entregó el periódico.

—Acaban de decir en la radio que el tiempo va a empeorar. Pensé que debería decírselo —dijo antes de irse.

Ichigo y Rukia le vieron alejarse y entonces él la empujó hacia adentro.

— ¿A qué vino eso? —Arremetió Rukia enojada—. ¿Por qué no mandas hacer una pancarta que ponga «es mía» en letras mayúsculas?

—No será necesario. Él captó el mensaje. Siento su decepción, pero el ejercicio le viene bien.

—Vino para ayudar. ¿Eres incapaz de creer que alguien pueda desviarse de su camino… sólo por amabilidad?

—No lo creo probable —dijo siguiéndola hacia la cocina—. ¿Un hombre que camina hasta tan lejos con este tiempo, para ver a una chica hermosa, sin esperar una recompensa? Imposible.

—Tal vez no deberías juzgar a otros hombres según tus dudosos principios, signore.

— ¿No me crees capaz de ser amable?… No me has dado muchas oportunidades de demostrar lo contrario, Carissima.

—Si hubieras querido ser amable, no hubieras venido —Rukia echó unas cucharadas de café en la cafetera con rudeza—. ¿Quieres algo de comer?

Ichigo se echó a reír.

—Estás llena de contradicciones. ¿No prefieres dejarme pasar hambre?

—Sí, pero ocuparse de un cadáver no ha de ser fácil. Podríamos tomar unos huevos escalfados con pan —añadió en un tono afectado—. Pensé asar el pollo esta noche, si te parece bien.

—Desde luego. Así que tenemos toda la tarde para nosotros. ¿Me pregunto qué podríamos hacer?

—Podrías empezar poniéndote algo de ropa —sugirió Rukia algo tensa.

—Tal vez. O en cambio podría convencerte de que te quites la tuya.

— ¡No! —dijo acalorada.

—Eso es un «no» muy rotundo —su voz sonó a burla—. Ya veo por qué asustaste a mis abogados.

Rukia lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Esto no es un juego. No tengo intención de hacerte un striptease a plena luz del día. Y si insistes, me iré de aquí. Prefiero congelarme en una tormenta antes que ser humillada.

Se quedó mirándola fijamente.

—Me sorprende que te parezca degradante desnudarte delante de un hombre. Hubo un tiempo en que lo estabas deseando.

«Oh, Dios, tenía que recordármelo. Pero yo nunca tuve intención de… ni siquiera con Kaien».

—Aquél era el hombre al que amaba —hizo una pausa—. Veo que no podré evitar lo que va a ocurrir esta noche, pero por el día haré lo que quiera.

Se produjo un tenso silencio y Ichigo se encogió de hombros.

—Muy bien. Que así sea. Pero las noches son para mí. ¿De acuerdo?

Rukia asintió con un gesto brusco.

—Tú también deberías hacer concesiones. Quiero que esta noche me muestres la amabilidad sobre la que hablabas hace un momento —dijo Rukia y se dio la vuelta—. Y ahora, para demostrarte mi buena fe, me vestiré, pero creo que me afeitaré más tarde.

Rukia se puso tensa al captar la insinuación.

—Entonces aún no te prepararé el desayuno.

—Grazie —se inclinó hacia delante de forma burlona—. Eres una esposa maravillosa.

Rukia se apoyó contra el fregadero. Él le había dejado ganar la batalla, pero estaba claro que esperaba ganar la guerra. «Pero no dejaré que eso pase… Una vez se canse de mí, me abandonará», susurró Rukia. ¿Pero acaso no era eso lo que ella esperaba: que se marchase de una vez?». No encontró una respuesta.

La tarde fue muy extraña. A pesar de la promesa de Ichigo, Rukia aún se sentía intranquila. Había roto su palabra en otras ocasiones. Además, aún la atormentaba la otra promesa que le había hecho la noche anterior.

Al entrar en el salón con el desayuno, vio que Ichigo había encendido la chimenea, y en ese momento se encontraba arrodillado delante del fuego, añadiendo más carbón.

—Oh, iba a hacerlo yo.

—Desde ahora, me ocuparé yo —sonrió al levantarse—. Podrías quemarte y no quiero que tu admirador tenga otra excusa para venir.

—No es mi admirador.

—Ya no —dijo con una mirada seria.

Rukia estaba intentando contraatacar cuando algo atrajo su atención.

—Oh, Dios, está nevando otra vez.

—Nos advirtieron de que podría nevar. ¿Cuál es el problema?

—Tu coche. Había pensado que podríamos sacarlo de la nieve y marcharnos.

— ¿Adonde?

—Lejos de aquí. Ambos tenemos vidas con las que seguir.

—Y sería mejor para ti si continuáramos llevando vidas separadas, a miles de kilómetros de distancia el uno del otro —murmuró Ichigo—. Parece que no podrá ser. Los caminos pueden quedar bloqueados. No creo que debamos arriesgarnos sólo porque no quieres estar aquí conmigo. Tú decidiste venir aquí.

—No tenía ni idea de cómo sería esto —dijo Rukia—Oh, Dios, tenía que haberme dado cuenta de que era una trampa.

— ¿Es eso lo que piensas? A mí me parece muy agradable, tan tranquilo y aislado. Es un lugar ideal para empezar la vida de casados. Tal vez, si te relajaras un poco, podrías disfrutar de tu estancia.

Estaba claro que no sólo se refería al paisaje, pensó Rukia mordiéndose los labios.

Cuando terminaron de comer, Ichigo quitó la mesa y llevó todo a la cocina. Rukia le siguió y se lo encontró agachado delante del frigorífico.

— ¿Vas a cocinar el pollo con vino?

—No. Lo voy a asar.

— ¿Te ayudo con los vegetales?

—No será necesario. Esta cocina es muy pequeña.

—Claro. Perdona mi intrusión —dijo Ichigo con cortesía y se marchó al salón.

Rukia empezó a limpiar con frenesí, intentando retrasar lo más posible la vuelta al salón. Pero tampoco quería que la viera nerviosa. Cuando finalmente volvió, él ni se inmutó. Parecía absorto en la lectura de un periódico. Rukia se acurrucó en el sofá de enfrente, con la vista fija en las vivas llamas, pero acabó mirándolo de reojo. Nunca había pasado tanto tiempo a solas con él.

— ¿Sabes jugar al ajedrez? —le preguntó súbitamente, y Rukia se sobresaltó.

—Conozco los movimientos básicos.

— ¿Te gustaría aprender?

—No, gracias. Me gusta más el backgammon.

—Sí. Me acuerdo. Hay uno en el armario de allí, si te apetece jugar.

—Oh, no. Sólo jugaba con mi padre.

—Y no podrías jugar contra otro, ¿verdad? —dijo Ichigo con indiferencia y volvió al juego de ajedrez.

Hubo otro silencio.

—He traído algunos libros. Están arriba. Pero no creo que te gusten.

— ¿Son libros románticos para mujeres? ¿La búsqueda del hombre perfecto? —dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

—Uno de ellos es Anna Karenina. No creo que pertenezca a esa categoría. También tengo algunas novelas de detectives. Si quieres, puedes leerte alguna.

—Grazie. Aunque no hay televisión, no nos faltará entretenimiento.

—Voy por los libros —dijo Rukia poniéndose en pie.

Una vez en el dormitorio, no quería mirar la cama, pero no pudo resistirse. Al ver que estaba hecha se sorprendió. Era lo último que esperaba.

Sacó la bolsa del armario y al darse la vuelta, se topó con él. «Oh, Dios. No pensaría que es una invitación, ¿no?».

— ¿Qué quieres?

—Ayudarte. ¿Qué si no?

Él salió de la habitación y, tras vacilar un instante, Rukia fue tras él.

—Lo siento. Pensé que…

—Sé lo que pensaste, pero estabas equivocada —dijo en un tono cortante—. Mejor dejemos el tema.

— ¿Ahora ves por qué quiero marcharme? No hay espacio suficiente. Y si seguimos topándonos el uno con el otro, podría haber malentendidos.

—Sólo en tu cabeza —su voz sonó cansada y se puso a mirar el contenido de la bolsa.

Rukia sintió un gran alivio. Cualquier cosa que le mantuviera ocupado sería bienvenida. Finalmente pudo escabullirse hacia la cocina y comenzó a preparar la cena, pero pronto no le quedó otra cosa que hacer y tuvo que regresar al salón.

Rápidamente se vio asediada por pensamientos desagradables.

—Ichigo, ¿puedo hablar contigo?

—Por supuesto.

—No creo que quieras que vivamos juntos cuando nos marchemos de aquí.

—Eso pretendo, cara. Creía que te había quedado claro. Y la duración del matrimonio está por ver.

— ¿Eso es todo?

— ¿Qué más hay que decir?

—Yo creía que mucho —dijo Rukia y respiró hondo—. Entiendo que te molestara lo de la anulación. Pero, ¿no me has castigado bastante? Déjame marchar.

— ¿Creer que sólo estoy aquí para darte una lección? —levantó las cejas con curiosidad.

— ¿Por qué si no?

—Quizá seas una hermosa joven con un cuerpo exquisito.

Rukia se sonrojó.

—Aunque fuera verdad, sólo sería una más. No creas que tus alabanzas me compensarán por lo que me hiciste anoche.

—Acepto el reproche. Pero al menos cuando te vuelvas a casar, tendrás algo de experiencia.

—Qué amable por tu parte —dijo Rukia con amargura—. Pero creo que prefiero quedarme soltera. Y hablando del tema, creo que quieres volver a casarte, ¿no?

—Desde luego.

Rukia se inclinó hacia adelante y habló con una repentina energía.

— ¿Entonces cómo es que estás aquí conmigo? ¿Qué hay de la mujer a la que amas? Supongo que la amas, ¿no?

—Sí. Pero ella también está casada y no puedo vivir con ella. Tú has resultado ser una sustituta maravillosa.

— ¿Acaso no le importa que hayas decidido empezar a acostarte conmigo, después de tanto tiempo?

—Ella sabía que nuestro matrimonio era por conveniencia. Y el suyo también. Es lo suficientemente realista como para entender que hay una serie de obligaciones —la miró pasivamente—. Para nosotros, la felicidad es el futuro, y no el pasado o el presente.

—Ese es un punto de vista cínico. Yo no dejaría que el hombre al que amo se acostara por obligación con otra mujer.

—Sobre todo si la obligación se convierte en placer. ¿Es eso lo que ibas a decir?

—No. Sobre todo si está obligando a alguien que no lo desea.

—No te preocupes, Rukia. Estoy seguro de que el hombre al que ames no hará ninguna de estas cosas. Tú llenarás su corazón por completo —sonrió—. Pero hasta que encuentres a ese príncipe, seguirás siendo mi esposa. Y cumplirás con tus deberes tal y como hago yo.

—Estás decidido, ¿verdad? No hay nada que yo pueda hacer o decir…

—No exageres. No es una sentencia de por vida.

—Pero lo parece —lo miró con resentimiento—. ¿Sabe tu futura esposa con qué frecuencia rompes tus promesas?

—Cuando me case con ella, mantendré mis promesas —dijo con una voz áspera—. Y cuando sea sólo mía, no habrá otra. ¿Quieres preguntar algo más?

—No. Si ella confía en tu lealtad, es problema suyo.

«Después de todo, una mujer tan glamorosa como Senna Saruyaki no la vería como una rival».

—Lo siento por su marido —dijo Rukia.

—No es necesario. Se conforma con lo que tiene.

—Entonces no hay nada más que decir —dijo levantándose—. Voy a ver cómo va la cena.

Una vez en la cocina, intentó dar rienda suelta a sus sentimientos cerrando la puerta con un manotazo, pero no consiguió disipar su rabia y confusión. «Tengo que alejarme de él», pensó desesperada. Pero no sabía adonde ir para que no la encontrase. Además, sus opciones económicas eran muy limitadas.

Hasta entonces, Ichigo se había mantenido al margen y ella había podido aplacar su resentimiento con la esperanza de que todo terminara pronto. Pero de pronto, su carrera hacia la libertad se había convertido en una prueba de resistencia. La demanda de anulación había sido un error. ¿Qué la había hecho creer que podía desafiarle? Había querido hacerle montar en cólera, pero… ¿por qué? ¿Acaso las columnas de cotilleo habían hecho mella en ella? ¿Era ésta una forma de recordarle que aún existía? ¿Pero por qué debería importarle? Se suponía que estaba enamorada de Kaien.

Sea como fuere, nunca había esperado que su intento de incomodarle tuviera tales consecuencias. ¿Qué sabía ella de Ichigo di Kurosaki, excepto que su padre confiaba en él y que estaban unidos por una misteriosa deuda? Aún era un enigma para ella. Sólo sabía que sus padres habían muerto, y su padre le había advertido que a Ichigo no le gustaba hablar de ello. Ella debía por tanto dejar que él tomase la iniciativa, pero nunca lo había hecho…

Rukia tuvo que secarse las lágrimas. No podía aparentar debilidad. Le había rogado en vano, y ahora sólo podía intentar sobrevivir. «Saldré de ésta», se dijo, «y cuando lo haga, no miraré atrás».

El salón estaba vacío cuando Rukia entró a poner la mesa, pero Ichigo no tardó en aparecer por la puerta de la bodega, con unas velas.

—Oh, ¿no crees que es demasiado? —dijo Rukia mientras él las ponía en la mesa.

— ¿Viste parpadear las luces?

—Bueno, sí.

—Creo que nos vamos a quedar sin electricidad. Hay que ser precavidos —hizo una pausa—. No quisiera tener que bajar esas escaleras en la oscuridad.

—No —dijo Rukia con reservas—. Por supuesto que no.

— ¿No te gusta la luz de las velas?

—Preferiría que no fuera necesaria —hizo una pausa—. Puestos a elegir, preferiría que te cayeras por las escaleras y te rompieras el cuello, signore —una risita contenida la siguió hasta la cocina.

La cena resultó ser mejor de lo que pensaba y se sorprendió al ver que estaba hambrienta.

—No queda mucho para mañana —dijo Rukia.

—Podemos hacer sopa con los huesos, así que no te preocupes y toma más vino —le llenó el vaso de nuevo—. No dejaré que pases hambre.

Hubo un silencio.

— ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

—Tal vez. Pregunta y ya veré —dijo Ichigo.

—Mi padre me dijo que te habías ofrecido a casarte conmigo porque… le debías mucho.

—Era una deuda muy grande, pero eso fue lo único que me pidió en toda su vida, así que no me podía negar. ¿Satisfecha?

—No. Habría sido más fácil buscar el dinero de alguna forma.

La sonrisa de Ichigo se volvió una mueca.

—Es muy fácil decirlo —dijo y se levantó—. Voy a hacer café.

Tras la cena, Rukia intentó distraerse leyendo un libro, pero era incapaz de concentrarse. No hacía más que mirar el reloj de pared, contando los minutos al mismo tiempo que las manecillas. La cuenta atrás había empezado y pronto tendría que rendirse una vez más. Ichigo parecía absorto en la lectura, pero ella sí deseaba irse a la cama y apenas podía reprimir los continuos bostezos.

— ¿Por qué no admites de una vez que estás cansada? —resultó que sí la estaba observando. Había cerrado el libro y se había recostado sobre el sofá.

—No lo estoy —dijo Rukia.

La sonrisa de Ichigo se hizo más expresiva.

—Me alegro.

Dicho esto, se levantó para apagar las luces y comprobó que la puerta estaba cerrada, pero Rukia se quedó inmóvil, con el corazón en vilo. Entonces él la tomó de la mano y la hizo ponerse en pie.

—Es hora de irse a la cama —dijo tranquilamente y la condujo al dormitorio.


	8. Chapter 8

**HOLA BUENO AKI LES TRAIGO EL NUEVO CAPITULO DE ESPOSA A LA FUGA ESPERO QUE LESGUSTE , PORQUE MI ME ENCANTA COMO RUKIA SE REUSA PERO YA CAERA JAJJAJA , MUY PRONTO , JAJAJAJA**

* * *

><p>Rukia se quedó de pie en medio de la habitación, esperando a que sus caricias le despertaran los sentidos una vez más y ella tuviera que resistirse, pero no estaba segura de ganar la batalla. Ichigo le soltó el pelo suavemente, deslizando los dedos entre los mechones. De alguna manera, era lo más íntimo que había compartido con él.<p>

Empezó a besarle el cuello y Rukia sintió que se estremecía. Lo sabía todo acerca de las mujeres y ella no podía mostrar debilidad si no quería sucumbir a su seducción.

—No me hagas esperar mucho —le susurró al oído y se apartó para desvestirse.

Esperaba que ella hiciera lo mismo, y a Rukia no le quedaba nada que esconder, pero aún se resistía a desnudarse en su presencia. Finalmente se dio la vuelta para quitarse el suéter y los pantalones.

Él se le acercó silenciosamente por detrás. Le quitó el sujetador y besó las marcas que había dejado sobre su espalda. La atrajo hacia sí lentamente y ella apoyó la cabeza contra su pecho. Sus besos recorrieron el cuello de Rukia al tiempo que le acariciaba los pechos. Entonces deslizó una mano hacia abajo y la acarició entre los muslos.

—Para, por favor —sus caricias cesaron.

—Dime algo, Rukia. ¿Por qué temes tanto el placer?

—No es temor —se apartó de él y respiró hondo—. Te llevas tres años de mi vida, destruyes mis esperanzas de felicidad, y finalmente te acuestas conmigo. ¿Acaso tengo que estar agradecida, y dispuesta? —sacudió la cabeza.

Ichigo permaneció callado durante un momento y de pronto la soltó. Caminó hasta el otro extremo de la habitación y se metió en la cama, pero Rukia se quedó inmóvil, resistiendo el impulso de cubrirse.

—Voy a hacer un trato contigo —dijo, mirándola a los ojos—. Bésame y no te pediré nada más esta noche.

— ¿Me dejarías dormir a cambio de un beso? —Rukia se sorprendió.

—Eso he dicho.

—Pero pensaba que querías… —ella sabía que él la deseaba.

—Sin duda. Pero ya no puedo tratarte con la ternura que mereces, por tu inexperiencia —añadió con frialdad—. Así que merezco algo de gratitud si mi único deseo es un beso. Te estás saliendo con la tuya. ¿Aceptas?

—Supongo que sí.

—Bien —esperó durante un instante, observándola con ojos expectantes.

Rukia se inclinó y rozó sus labios contra los de él fugazmente.

—Eso no es un beso. Ya hay suficiente hielo afuera.

—Siento que no estés satisfecho… —.

—Bueno, los dos sabemos que eso no es verdad. Puedes intentarlo de nuevo —le acarició el pelo.

Rukia no tenía escapatoria.

—Bésame otra vez, como me besaste aquella noche en casa de tu padre.

—Pero entonces pensaba que eras… otra persona.

—¿De verdad? —Preguntó con cinismo—. Muchas veces me he preguntado cómo sería posible. Pero si es más fácil para ti fingir que soy otra persona, ni siquiera preguntaré su nombre.

Cada vez la acercaba más a sus labios, y por esa vez, Rukia se dejó llevar por un largo beso. De pronto, la echó a un lado y se puso encima de ella. Comenzó a besarla ávidamente y Rukia se quedó sin aliento. La razón parecía haberla abandonado. Quería devolverle aquellos apasionados besos y explorar el contorno de su boca tanto como él.

Entonces se apartó súbitamente.

—Mucho mejor —dijo mientras le recorría la mejilla con la punta del dedo—. Ahora duerme. Que tengas dulces sueños.

Ichigo apagó la lámpara y Rukia se escurrió hasta el extremo opuesto de la cama, aún incapaz de calmar su corazón palpitante. Se sentía avergonzada ante su debilidad, y también sorprendida de que Ichigo hubiera mantenido su palabra.

Sin embargo, Rukia sabía que no había salido bien parada de todo aquello. Había algo a lo que tenía que hacer frente. «Aquella noche…»

Esas palabras la atormentaban. Ichigo había insinuado que ella se había arrojado a sus brazos sabiendo que no era Kaien. Pero eso era una tontería. «Estaba oscuro y yo era muy joven. Era a Kaien a quien esperaba, pues sabía que Ichigo estaba con Halibel. Y tan pronto como me di cuenta de mi error, le empujé violentamente». De todos modos, las cosas nunca tenían que haber llegado tan lejos, e Ichigo no tenía derecho a insinuar algo así. Ella nunca habría querido averiguar cómo era estar entre sus brazos, ser digna de sus besos…

Rukia se estremeció al darse cuenta de que nunca había podido librarse de aquel recuerdo. Sabía que debía mantenerse alejada de él porque quizá no podría… confiar en sí misma. No había engañado a Kaien, pero era consciente de que entonces había estado cerca del peligro y nunca había logrado borrar aquella chispa de deseo. Además, ésa no era la única vez que había sentido algo así.

En la noche de bodas, se había estremecido al verlo entrar en el dormitorio. Al principio estaba asustada, pero sabía que eso no era todo. Por un momento casi olvidó que se había casado con ella por obligación, y Ichigo se encargó de recordárselo.

A pesar de repetirse una y otra vez que debería sentir alivio porque no la deseaba, a Rukia le había resultado difícil mostrarse indiferente durante el primer año de matrimonio. Y había tenido sueños que no quería recordar.

Y así, a medida que sus visitas disminuían y los rumores empezaban a circular, Rukia se convenció de que aquello había sido un arrebato temporal. Cuando Kaien regresó, se alegró de poder decirle que no había habido otro en su vida, y que podían empezar de nuevo.

No obstante, en el fondo sospechaba que para Kaien ella sólo había sido un medio para lograr su objetivo. «La heredera de mi padre, en busca del amor en lugares inusitados».

Rukia cerró los ojos y volvió a abrirlos. «Aquella noche…»

Era la primera vez que Ichigo lo mencionaba. Hasta entonces se había comportado como si nunca hubiese ocurrido. Pero aquello no significaba nada. Sólo era una forma de reafirmar su poderío masculino. No era más que otra estratagema para humillarla.

Rukia nunca mostraría debilidad alguna ante él. Haría acopio de todo el control de que era capaz, y ya no habría más momentos de curiosidad o flaqueza ante él. Sin duda un día se cansaría de ella y quería marcharse con la cabeza muy alta. «Y ahora», pensó, «tengo que olvidarme de él y tratar de dormir».

Tras una noche plagada de pesadillas, Rukia abrió los ojos con los primeros rayos del alba. Se sentía cómoda y relajada, pero notó que ya no estaba en el otro extremo de la cama. Durante la noche se había abrazado a Ichigo. Con la cara sobre su espalda, aún podía sentir el cálido aroma de su piel.

Se quedó inmóvil, sin atreverse siquiera a respirar, consciente del palpitante galopar de su corazón. ¿Cómo era posible? Había sido cosa de ella porque Ichigo no se había movido. Poco a poco se fue apartando con sigilo, intentando no despertarle, y tuvo que reprimir un suspiro de alivio al salir de la cama. De puntillas, buscó el camisón y se lo puso. Abrió las cortinas y miró afuera. Había nevado durante la noche y aún caían algunos copos. Los radiadores estaban helados y hacía un frío tremendo. Seguramente la caldera no estaba funcionando bien. Eso era justo lo que faltaba.

Bajó a la cocina y se puso a preparar café, fuerte y muy caliente. Abrió las cortinas del salón, acomodó los cojines del sofá, y recogió los vasos de la noche anterior. La cafetera ya tendría que estar hirviendo, pero estaba fría. De pronto se acordó de lo que había dicho Angus respecto a los cortes de luz.

—¿Tienes frío?

Esas suaves palabras la hicieron volverse bruscamente. Ichigo estaba parado en el umbral y parecía divertirse observando cómo iba vestida.

—¿No es obvio? —dijo Rukia. Él sólo llevaba una toalla alrededor de las caderas.

Su sonrisa fue triunfal. Caminó hacia ella y le rodeó la cintura con los brazos.

—Deberías haberte quedado en la cama conmigo. Hoy estoy de muy buen humor.

—Espero que siga así —dijo Rukia intentando liberarse—. Sobre todo cuando te diga que no hay electricidad.

—_Davvero_? Bueno, no es el fin del mundo.

— ¿Ah, no? No creo que te encante estar sin luz ni calefacción.

—Tenemos una chimenea, velas y cocina —se encogió de hombros—. La vida sigue.

—Pero no hay agua caliente. Ni siquiera puedo darme un baño. Oh, Dios, ¿por qué demonios vine a este lugar?

—Creo que ésa es una pregunta que deberías contestar tú misma. Una vez tu padre me dijo que te había mimado demasiado. Empiezo a pensar que tenía razón.

—No te atrevas a mencionar a mi padre. ¿Qué crees que pensaría de ti si supiera que has roto tu palabra?

—Me pidió que te diera tiempo. Sabía qué yo no esperaría para siempre. Él pensaría que nos hemos acostumbrado el uno al otro y que ya estamos pensando en tener niños. Bueno, dejémonos de tonterías y seamos prácticos —abrió el armario y sacó varias cazuelas—. Si te quieres bañar, lo puedes hacer. No será un baño de lujo pero es lo mejor que podemos hacer.

Rukia arrugó la nariz con incredulidad.

—¿Vamos a subir el agua caliente… en recipientes?

—No. Yo voy a hacerlo por ti, contessa —sacó un cazo pequeño—. Y antes de que preguntes, éste es para el café. Creo que lo voy a necesitar.

—Por eso bajé, para hacer café…

—Creo que no —dijo esbozando una sonrisa irónica—. Bajaste porque te diste cuenta de que habías pasado la noche acurrucada a mi lado, de tal forma que tuve que hacer acopio de todo mi autocontrol para asistirme.

Pasó por delante de ella, y se puso a llenar de agua el recipiente.

—Mejor deberías esperar arriba. Asegúrate de poner agua fría en la bañera. No quiero que te quemes.

Pero Rukia ya estaba ardiendo de pies a cabeza. No soportaba que la creyese una niña mimada. «Me sorprende que no haya pedido ver mis notas, o examinarme los dientes», masculló la joven al subir las escaleras. «Abrazarle durante la noche no significa nada. Mejor que no se haga ilusiones».

No obstante, Rukia siguió su consejo y echó agua fría en la bañera. Una vez en el dormitorio, preparó la ropa que se iba a poner. «Tantas capas como sea posible», pensó. Y no era sólo por el tiempo…

Acababa de hacer la cama cuando apareció Ichigo.

—Su baño está listo, _signora_ —hizo una pausa—. Tengo que decirle a Gaspare que contrate una doncella con músculos.

—Eso no es necesario.

—No estoy de acuerdo —le echó otra mirada a su camisón—. La doncella también examinará tu ropero y hará una lista de lo que necesitas. Y nada de ropa interior negra.

«No se le olvida nada», pensó Rukia con amargura.

—Muchas gracias, pero mi ropa es adecuada para la vida que llevo.

—Pero no para la vida que llevarás conmigo.

—¿Y dónde se supone que he de comprar la ropa nueva?… ¿Tal vez en Senna X?

Hubo un silencio fugaz.

—Por supuesto. Si eso es lo que deseas. Aunque creo que la _signora_ Saruyaki es para gustos más sofisticados.

Calló un momento para que lo asimilara y después sonrió.

—Pero la elección es tuya. Cualquier diseñador italiano estará encantado de recibir a la _contessa _di Kurosaki.

—Qué emocionante. Ahora discúlpame. Se me está enfriando el baño.

Se metió en la bañera y empezó a frotarse bruscamente con el jabón. Desafiarle con lo de la amante no había dado frutos. Él ni se había inmutado y ella habría parecido joven y estúpida. «Pero no celosa. Oh, por favor, celosa no», rogó con los ojos cerrados.

Oyó crujir el parqué y, al volver a la realidad, se encontró con Ichigo, que había entrado en el cuarto de baño con otra cazuela.

—Así está bien, gracias —dijo, intentando sumergirse en el agua—. El agua está bien así.

—No para mí. Me gusta más caliente —se quitó la toalla y entró en la bañera.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Lavándome —le extendió una mano—. El jabón, por favor.

Aturdida, Rukia se lo entregó.

— ¿Es que no tienes respeto por mi intimidad?

—La tendrás, cuando ya no haya que cargar agua y vuelva la electricidad —dijo mientras se enjabonaba el pecho y los hombros—. Hasta entonces, habrá que compartir.

—Gracias, pero he terminado.

Le resultaba embarazoso dejar la bañera y exponer su desnudez a la sardónica mirada de Ichigo, pero de alguna manera lo consiguió y se cubrió con una toalla.

— ¿Te importaría lavarme la espalda antes de irte?

—No —Rukia se mordió los labios—. En absoluto.

—La otra noche no te desagradó tocarme.

—Porque aún estaba fingiendo que eras otra persona. Resulta que funciona muy bien —le espetó y salió de la habitación.

* * *

><p><strong>ESPERO QUE ESTE CAPITULO LE GUSTARA , YA SABEN ASEPTO DE TODO JIJIIJ , MAÑANA SUBIRE EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO ASTALUEGO.<strong>

**ATT:Naoko tendo.**


End file.
